A Lime Twist In the Life of A Godzilla Monster
by EverythingSlytherin
Summary: Anguirus is a strange girl with a strange name. Jim Moriarty takes a special interest in her only to find out that she might be just as insane as he is.
1. Chapter 1

Heavy breathing. Small hands clutched onto a set of dog tags that read:

** ZAMORA**

** ANGUIRUS Z. A POS**

** 123-45-6789**

** USMC S**

** NO PREFERENCE**

Hazel eyes were clenched shut as the panic attack made its home inside her chest. It was dark inside her closet. She needed the small, dark space. Memories were trying to overcome her. She refused.

"Anguirus!" A pounding came upon her bedroom door as the voice of Harper Maegan rang throughout the air. "You're going to be late!"

Anguirus huffed and tried to compose herself, putting her dog tags around her neck. Shakily standing up, she exited her hiding space and into her small room in a large house that was the home of seven foster children, excluding herself. Anguirus was not a child. She was a 24 year-old adult with PTSD (as her therapist likes to think). She also could not speak. She hasn't been able to since she was a little girl. No doctor has been able to figure out why.

Anguirus' room was immaculate. Her floor was swept spotless and there were no wrinkles in her bed sheets from when she made it at six o'clock this morning. She has been out of the Marines for eight years, but habit was a hard thing to break. Anguirus shoved on her thin leather boots and buckled them tightly before exiting her room and making her way down the stairs, avoiding the children that were making messes and causing a ruckus.

"Zill!"

"Hey, Z!"

"Anguirus, you are already late and you haven't even left!"

Anguirus waved Harper off and hugged little Charlene and pre-teen Jacob.

"Zill, I made this painting! Isn't it beautiful?" Charlene shoved a very colorful finger painting in Anguirus' face. It was labeled "Family" at the top and the stick figures' names were painted underneath them. "Harper", "Anguirus", "Me", and "Jacob". They were all holding hands. Anguirus smiled at the seven-year-old and nodded.

"You don't have to be nice." Jacob rolled his eyes at his biological sister's painting and Harper slapped the back of his head.

"Leave Charlene alone. Anguirus, get going. Now. I will not allow you to miss another appointment with Dr. Stapleton."

It was Anguirus' turn to roll her eyes and she went over to the coat rack, grabbing her loose jacket and leaving the home without a good-bye to anyone. Anguirus didn't sign any words when she didn't find it necessary. Saying good-bye was never necessary and was a useless mannerism. Anguirus walked through the streets of south London, avoiding looking at the strangers that seemed to make a point of grazing her arms. Anguirus was only 5"4, but she had a very strong demeanor that came from the line of work she was in. She quickly reached her destination, which was the office of Dr. Maggie Stapleton. Dr. Stapleton has been Anguirus' therapist since she arrived in London at the age of 18.

Anguirus walked in and sat down in the waiting room.

"She'll be with you in a moment, Z."

The receptionist said. Anguirus ignored her and started picking at her nails. She believed that she didn't need to be here, but Harper had a very different opinion. Anguirus had no choice but to follow orders. A man walked out of Dr. Stapleton's office and spoke to the receptionist for a few moments before walking to the door. He paused, however, and turned towards Anguirus.

"Hello." He chirped. Anguirus abruptly stopped picking at her nails and leaned forward towards him in her chair. She stared intently into his eyes, making him uncomfortable for a few long seconds.

"Erm... Good-bye." He hurriedly walked away.

"Dr. Stapleton would like to see you now." Anguirus walked into the doctor's office and sat down in a huff, putting her feet up on the coffee table that separated her and the good doctor.

Dr. Stapleton sighed, "I always expect different from you, but you do this every time."

"It's tradition." Anguirus signed.

Dr. Stapleton wrote something down in her trusty notebook, "How are the panic attacks? Have you had any recently?"

Anguirus shook her head no.

The doctor sighed, "I see you haven't done any of my suggestions." She leaned forward, "I think a change would really be good for you, Anguirus. It doesn't have to be big. Maybe a hair cut or a dress every once in a while."

Anguirus just stared at her vacantly. Those same words were spoken to her last time and the time before. Anguirus liked the long length and color of her hair and her comfortable clothing style. A measly hour went by and the session was up. Anguirus left with the same state of mind she had when she went in there. She was fine. She stepped outside and breathed in the smog. It was disgusting. The air will never be clean again.

"Oh, hello again." Anguirus turned her head and looked at the short gentleman that had spoken to her inside. It was strange how he was still here an hour after his session was over, but Anguirus wasn't stupid, so she turned and started her trek home.

"Wait!" The man put his hand on Anguirus' shoulder and she quickly smacked it off and turned around. Thinking quickly, she decided to sign things at him. He seemed simple-minded and not one who would know any language other than English.

"Hippopotamus, turtle, dragon, go away, red, blue-"

"Okay, okay! I'm sorry!" The man backed up and Anguirus carried never usually gets approached. Anguirus' long, blood-colored hair, cut-off sleeves, denim shorts, and heavily buckled boots tend to put strangers off.

It was six o'clock at night. Anguirus had four more hours to kill. She decided to go out and get something to eat. Anguirus walked through London until she came across a supermarket. She went inside and quickly found the fruit and vegetable section. She picked up an apple and a lemon and proceeded to check out. She trekked to a park and sat down on an isolated bench, crunching on her apple. So many people were flitting by. Joggers, mothers, children, dog-walkers. It must be nice for them. Anguirus took out her pocket knife and stabbed the lemon, dragging the blade along to make a slit. She quickly brought it up to her mouth and licked the juice that was leaking out before proceeding to cut it all the way in half. Anguirus was addicted to sour. Anything that put pain in her mouth, she loved. It was something that she started during her military days when she was sent out on a mission. Anguirus had nothing to eat and had been starving for a couple of days until she found a lemon tree. The rest was history.

"Lime juice, on the house." The bartender looked at the strange girl that had been coming here for the last seven years. He had felt a certain comfort in knowing that she'd be there every night at Dark Corners. It was now a routine.

Anguirus chugged down the burning liquid and quickly went to the dance floor. She went to the first person she saw and started dancing with them. It didn't matter. Nothing mattered when there was mind-numbing dubstep and the confidence in knowing that not a single one of these people would ever notice her in public. The DJ went to the microphone, announcing, "Firecracker!" The DJ had been there just as long as Anguirus. He didn't know her name. No one did. Nicknames were all he had. Only a select few knew what he was referring to.

Anguirus danced and grinded in the mob of people. She felt free. Music without lyrics. It's an art of its own.

"Firecracker!" The crowd yelled back, whether they knew what the DJ was talking about or not.

"Yo, clear off the stage!"

Girls and men were forced off the little circular stage that protruded from the center of the dance floor. It had blinking lights that went along with the songs that the DJ played. When it was cleared, a couple of people helped Anguirus up on to it. To her, she could barely comprehend what was going on. She just knew that this happened a lot. Anguirus never realized that she was used as a form of entertainment most nights. All she wanted to do was dance with people. She didn't care how or where. The song picked up and so did Anguirus' dance moves. She wasn't even particularly good at it. It was just amazing how in-tune she felt with the music. Anguirus could feel the vibrations in the air and it raised the hair on her arms. She swung her head around, making her long tendrils swing into the air in a dance of their own. Anguirus crouched down and slowly wiggled her way back up. People were watching her, shouting things at her. She didn't understand them and she didn't care. The song faded into a different tune. Slower and more sentimental.

"_I walk into the room dripping in gold_."

Anguirus gulped, trying to not completely forget herself. She spun around and fell backwards into the crowd of people. They carried her to the back and she was sat down. Anguirus slowly opened her eyes and looked at the man staring in front of her. He was staring at her intently. It was a little unsettling, but Anguirus didn't care. The music was flowing and the air was pounding. He slowly began to smile deviously at her.

"C'mon, girly!" A girl gripped onto her arm and pulled her into the crowd, causing Anguirus to completely forget about the strange man. Anguirus continued to grind and dance with the crowd. She always started off like that, being forced up there.

But, once again, she didn't care.

An hour passed and Anguirus decided that it was time to go home. She was always home by one in the morning. She shoved her way through the crowd and went to the bar, where the bar tender gave her another glass of lime juice. "Some guy left this for you!" The bar tender shouted over the music. He handed Anguirus a folded up note and she waved him a thanks, shoving it into her back pocket. She walked out into the cold night air and breathed in the air. Anguirus decided to run. She set off in a sprint for the direction of her home. She ducked into an alley and jumped over the trash cans littered in the way. Anguirus made it out and stopped abruptly when she heard a clatter. Looking back into the alley, she saw that one of the cans were knocked over. And she didn't do it.

Anguirus sent off into a sprint again and ran down another alley, jumping up and clutching a ladder that lead up to an apartment. She climbed quickly and jumped again, clutching to the rooftop and pulled herself up. Anguirus ran and jumped onto the next rooftop, and then another. She was more than certain that the pursuer was still chasing her. Anguirus ducked and hid behind a chimney. She saw a man run by and look around when he stopped at the edge. He had lost sight of her. Anguirus got up and quietly walked behind him. Quickly, she pushed him over the side of the building and jumped down on to his body. He wasn't dead. Just bruised.

Anguirus sprinted away from the unconscious man and ran home. She opened the door and shut it, putting her back against it. It was dark in her living room, like always. The seven children and Harper were already asleep. Anguirus slowly crept around, searching for intruders. She checked everyone's rooms and when she got to hers, she opened it quietly. Anguirus stepped in, surveying quickly. Everything was in order. She peeked towards the closet and proceeded take out her pocket knife. She stepped closer and paused when she got there. Putting her hand on the knob, she breathed out and opened the door quickly, swiping the knife through the darkness of her closet. She didn't hit anything. Anguirus sighed and closed the door before shedding her clothes and going to bed.

The day was still moderately normal.


	2. Chapter 2

"You pushed a man off of a building?!" Harper slammed down the stack of plates she was holding. "That's it. You're not allowed to stay out passed eight o'clock any more."

Anguirus raised an eye brow and took a bite of her apple.

"Don't give me that look, young woman! That man could've died! He could be dead right now!" Harper scrubbed furiously at the dishes.

Anguirus threw away her apple core and tapped Harper's shoulder, "He followed me across several rooftops. Do you really think that he just wanted to speak to me?"

Harper sighed, "Listen, just... try not to kill anyone, yeah?"

Anguirus stiffened and Harper gasped, "I'm sorry I- You know what I mean."Anguirus shrugged.

"Zill! Can we play today?" Anguirus smiled at Charlene and nodded yes.

"Sorry, man, I don't know much about her." The bartender looked cross at the man. He had bandages on his face and walked with a limp.

"How about," The mysterious man took out a gun and aimed it at the bartender, "You tell me all you know."

"Whoa, easy! All I know is that the girl has a serious thing for lime juice. She comes here around ten at night and leaves around midnight."

The mystery man squinted his eyes, "Do you know where she lives?"

The bar tender shook his head quickly, "I don't even know her name! No one does!"

The mystery man smiled, "Thank you, I appreciate your help."

And pulled the trigger.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Anguirus looked at the Dark Corners club and tilted her head in confusion. There were police cars and tape that read "_Police Line Do Not Cross_". There was an ambulance and it looked like there was a man laying on a stretcher inside.

"Firecracker!" Anguirus looked over at the DJ who had tears running down his face. Her eyebrows furrowed together as he embraced her small frame.

"Billy was shot." He sobbed.

Anguirus combed her memory for the man named Billy. She could barely recall a man calling the bartender by that name. Anguirus frowned as the DJ released her from the embrace. Seven years and Anguirus barely knew the guy's name. Maybe that was a sign.

"They don't know who did it," The DJ sniffed loudly, "But I don't they'll figure it out. This is South London for Christ's Sake." He let out a dead chuckle.

Anguirus was upset and surprised. Surprised that the only reason she was upset was because she wouldn't be able to dance her troubles away that night. She supposed that it was because of all the death she's seen in her life.

"Do you want to go to a pub?" The DJ sniffed again, "I need to drink this away with a familiar face."

Anguirus thought for a moment longer, staring at the man who always gave her free lime juice, before giving a half-smile and nodding.

They reached a pub that wasn't far from Dark Corners and walked in. It was a bit loud, but not very crowded due to it being a Tuesday. They walked up to the bar and placed their orders.

"I'll have a lager, mate."

"Alright. What about you, girly?"

Anguirus pointed to the basket of limes. The bartender looked at it and then looked at her, "What?"

The DJ interrupted, "She wants a glass of lime juice." The bartender raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything about it. The drinks were set down in front of them and Anguirus immediately gulped down her juice.

"So, uh," The DJ coughed, "How come you never talk?"

Anguirus sighed internally, wishing that everyone couldn't speak by default so she wouldn't get asked this question all the time.

"I can't speak." She signed.

"Oh! I'm sorry! I mean- I'm not sorry because it's not... my fault. Not that I don't care! I mean-"

Anguirus held up her hand and signed, "It's fine."

The DJ squinted, "I'm sorry, but I have no idea what you're saying."

Anguirus turned towards the bartender and snapped a couple of times to get his attention.

"Yes?"

She started pretend-writing on the bar, hoping he'd get the hint.

"Oh, she wants a pen!" The DJ shouted out. There's no way he could be that tipsy already. Maybe that was just his personality.

The bartender raised both of his eyebrows before turning away and grabbing the writing utensil for her. Anguirus grabbed her napkin and started to write on it.

"Why write on the napkin? You have some paper in your back pocket." The DJ reached behind her and took out the paper, unfolding it.

"Huh. It just says "I'll be seeing you". It's initialed "JM"." The DJ gasped and clutched the note to his chest, "Do you have a boyfriend?"

Anguirus rolled her eye dramatically and held out her hand for the paper. The DJ handed her the note with a suspicious look on his face. Anguirus scribbled on it before pushing it over to him. It read:

"Hello. My name is Anguirus, but you can call me 'Z'. What is your name?"

The DJ squinted at it, "Wow, you have terrible hand writing. Ang- Anj- Anjer," He looked confused, "I think I'll just call you Z. My name is Dylan."

Anguirus started writing again, "Ayn-GEER-us."

"Anguirus... Wait a minute... Isn't that a monster from Godzilla? It is! Oh my goodness, I am fangirling so hard! Oh, wait. Wasn't it the shittiest monster?"

Anguirus huffed at Dylan.

"Okay, I'm sorry... It is true though." He muttered.

Dylan ordered another beer and Anguirus refused a drink. "So, tell me about that boy toy who wrote you that note. Is he your boyfriend?"

Anguirus shook her head and wrote, "Stranger."

Dylan grunted, "I don't know any JM's. He sounds like a creep." Dylan winked.

"So you're not seeing anyone either?" Anguirus wrote.

Dylan snorted, "No. I do have my eye set on this dreamy detective. His name is Sherlock Holmes and he his delicious." He sighed, "I bet he's great in bed."

Anguirus pretended to choke on air.

"Oh, don't tell me you don't fantasize. You have to by the way you move on the dance floor."

Anguirus rolled her eyes and wrote, "I don't have the time."

"Whatever, honey. If you don't want your mystery man, then send him my way. I'll be more than happy to take him off your hands."

Anguirus snorted, "You can have him."

"Well, that's very nice of you, but I don't think I'm his type."

Dylan choked on his beer and Anguirus spun around in her stool. The man from last night was standing behind her in closer proximity than at the club. He looked less malicious, but still dangerous. Anguirus immediately put her defenses up. She was trained to sniff out danger and she could smell him a mile away.

"Well, I'll just leave you two alone..." Dylan started to get up but Anguirus slammed her hand on his shoulder, forcing him to stay. She felt better in numbers.

"... Or not."

The man glanced at Dylan before smiling at Anguirus, "Hi." He stuck out his hand, "Jim Moriarty."

Anguirus scanned her brain. Shake his hand and play along or ignore him and hope he leaves? She stuck with the latter. Anguirus turned forward and stared into the mirror across from the bar. Anguirus saw Jim reach for the paper and gently take it from it's spot in front of her.

"Anguirus, hm? That's strange." She did not respond. "Well, in here's my number, in case you ever want to talk." Jim set his number down on top of the note and leaned in close to her ear, "And I'm sure that you will."

Dylan's mouth was hanging open as he watched Jim walk out of the pub.

"Girl, that was intense." He picked up the card as Anguirus motioned the bartender for another glass of lime juice.

"Who has business cards that just has the name and number? That's shady as fuck."

Anguirus chugged her juice and stood up, preparing to leave.

"What? Why are you going? I've only just had two drinks!"

"I'm sorry." Anguirus mouthed.

"Well," Dylan huffed, "Thanks for taking my mind off of Billy."

Anguirus smiled and waved as she walked out.

Anguirus walked in through the front door of her home and into the kitchen. Harper was icing a cake. Anguirus opened the refrigerator and got out an apple.

"Hey, Anguirus, you're back early." Anguirus looked at the cake Harper was icing. It read, "Happy Birthday Jacob!". There was a '1' candle and a '4' candle sticking out of it. Anguirus smacked her forehead.

"You forgot, didn't you?" Harper tutted. "Stay here, I'll be right back." Harper went off to her room and Anguirus frowned at the cake. No one reminded her. Probably because she wasn't around as often. She was always at the club, therapy, or in the park.

"Here's 30 pounds. Now, go on and get your brother a present."

Anguirus didn't bother to correct that to 'foster brother' as she left her home. It was around nine o'clock.

She arrived at a store and walked in. What did 14 year olds usually get? Anguirus knew that Harper had gotten him a phone and Charlene probably made something from scratch. Sighing, Anguirus walked into the toy aisle and looked at the objects within. All of the designs were basically inducing violence. Hulk Hands, Nerf Guns, wrestling action figures. Anguirus tilted her head. Maybe she should get him a gag gift. Anguirus walked down the aisle, scanning before deciding on a Batman mask. Walking to the checkout, Anguirus decided to buy him a candy bar also, just in case he hated Batman.

Anguirus' phone rang, causing her to jump from the vibration. She saw that it was Harper. Answering it, Anguirus tapped twice on the mouth piece so that Harper knew she was there.

"Oh, Anguirus!" Harper sobbed, "Get home quickly!"

Chills ran down her spine as Anguirus hung up and threw the money at the cashier, taking the sack of Jacob's presents. She sprinted as fast as she could all the way home. When she got there, there were police cars around the house. Harper was on the porch with the seven children.

"Zill!" Charlene yelled.

Anguirus ran to the porch and took the crying child into her arms.

"What happened?" She signed.

"Go talk to the police," Harper sobbed, "I don't want to explain it in front of the children."

Anguirus set Charlene down and handed Jacob, who was a bit shaken up, his presents. She quickly signed, "Happy Birthday." Before stepping inside the house.

"Ma'am, we'll need you to-"

Anguirus stuck up her hand and walked passed the annoying man who's hair was obviously dyed black. She stepped into the kitchen where all the commotion was. Jacob's birthday cake was dropped on to the floor and a box was situated on the counter.

"Hey! Who are you? Get out of here!"

Anguirus started signing rapidly, hoping anyone there knew sign language.

"Wait, I know her!" Anguirus heard a familiar voice. She looked around and saw the short man from Dr. Stapleton's office. The one that was trying to hit on her.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, astonished.

"Obviously, she lives here." A tall man with a deep voice sighed exhasperatedly. "Are you Anguirus?" Anguirus nodded firmly.

The tall man beckoned her over, "Sherlock Holmes. This is my friend, Dr. John Watson."

Anguirus nodded and looked down into the contents of the box. Two eyes stared back at her. No head, just eyes. Anguirus wasn't phased, she'd seen worse.

"What happened? How did this get here?" She signed.

"Well," Sherlock started, "It seems that you have a very powerful admirer. He left it on the front steps." He held up a note that came with the box. It read:

_I'll be seeing you real soon. - JM_

"Do you know who Jim Moriarty is?"

Anguirus nodded and signed, "I officially met the creep today. He gave me his number." Anguirus took out the business card.

"What do you mean by 'officially'?" Sherlock asked, taking the card.

"Wait," John interrupted,"You know sign language?"

"When will you realize that I know everything?"

Anguirus snapped her fingers and the duo drew their attention back to her. She handed him the other note, "He left this with the bartender at the club Dark Corner last night for me."

"Dark Corner..." Sherlock mumbled, reading over the note.

"Excuse me," A man with pepper sprinkled hair tapped Anguirus on the shoulder, "We'll need you to come down to the station for questioning." Anguirus huffed.

"And we'll need you too," He nodded towards Sherlock, "Because none of us know sign language."

"And he just... stared." Lestrade asked.

Anguirus nodded.

"She said yes."

"Yes, thank you, Sherlock." Lestrade rubbed his forehead, "And tell us what happened today."

Anguirus started signing and Sherlock spoke, "She went to the club Dark Corner, but the bartender had been murdered. So, her and... Dylan went to a pub for a drink. She was talking about the note she had received and he popped up. He introduced himself, but she ignored him. She was trained to detect danger and he seemed very dangerous. She ignored him, he gave her his number and left."

"Wait," Sherlock said, "What kind of training did you do? No, don't tell me." Sherlock narrowed his eyes. Everything about her said 'relaxed'. Nothing gave away where she had been trained. That was strange to him. It was also strange that she seemed too relaxed after finding human remains in her kitchen.

"Never mind, do tell me." He said.

"It's confidential." Anguirus signed. She's not allowed to speak about anything Military related. It'd be like painting a target on to her back.

"Wait," She signed, "Someone also tried to follow me home last night, but I... managed to evade him."

"Do you know who it was that was following you?" Lestrade asked.

"It was a big man. Blonde hair. White."

Lestrade sighed and leaned forward, "Jim Moriarty is a very dangerous man. Perhaps the most dangerous man in the world. We're going to have to put you under protection."

Anguirus signed, "I don't need protection. I need his address so I can personally rip his heart out for distressing my family."

Sherlock stared for a moment.

"Sherlock, what did she say?" Lestrade was cautious, due to her unnecessarily large arm movements.

"She said... that she agrees. Lestrade, I would also like the case file on this and the shooting of Billy Matherson at the club Dark Corner. I am more than certain that Moriarty had his men kill the bartender."

"Wait... Billy Matherson? He was the guy that was missing his..."

"You have a body without any eyeballs and you didn't think to tell me?!" Sherlock yelled irritably.

"I just forgot, okay?" Lestrade sighed, "Anguirus, you're free to go."

"No, she's not. She's coming with me."

"To the morgue?"

"I'm sure she'll be fine. Z!"

Anguirus rolled her eyes and stood up, walking out of the interrogation room after the tall man. It was strange how he said one of her nicknames and not her full name. The only other person who's called her Z is Jacob and Dylan.

"So, where did you get your scars?"

Anguirus' hand shot up to her shoulders and she rubbed them before signing, "Where did you get yours?"

Sherlock hummed, "Not many people notice it. Good eye. Dr. Watson split my lip when I faked my own death and didn't tell him about it."

They reached the morgue and saw that John was already there with a woman who looked to be working there.

"Sherlock! Oh, hello! Who are you?"

"Molly, this is Z, Z this is Molly." Anguirus let out an uncomfortable wave. Now everyone was going to call her it.

Anguirus figured it was better than a Godzilla monster who got its throat ripped out.

"Hello... Z."

"Sherlock, what is she doing here? You can't just bring people off the streets." John hissed.

Anguirus started signing and Sherlock chuckled, "She said to not be angry at her for rejecting you. You're not her type."

"I'm not-" John sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose, "What I meant was that this is a morgue. Not everyone is comfortable with dead bodies."

"Oh, relax! Molly, we need Billy Matherson. Quickly!"

Molly let out an 'oh' and grabbed her chart, searching to find where the put Billy. Anguirus was staring intently at John, making him uncomfortable. That was the point, really. Besides the fact that she was trying to figure out which branch of the Military he was in. It was so obvious that he was a soldier. Unlike Anguirus, who made sure that no one could ever tell for her own protection.

"Here he is."

They all gathered around the corpse of the bartender that gave Anguirus her lime juice twice a night. Molly frowned, "Poor fellow. He had a family too."

"His wife was leaving him for another woman and was planning to take the kids. So, not really." Sherlock pulled out a little magnifying glass and started working. Anguirus tilted her head. It was not the first time she had seen someone with gouged eyeballs, but it was the first time that she knew them on a semi-personal level.

"So," Molly leaned into her, "How did you and Sherlock meet?"

"Molly," Sherlock looked closely at the holes where the eyes should be, "In this case, jealousy is not the best form of flattery." Anguirus' eyebrows shot up in the air.

"Sherlock!" John scolded.

"... Excuse me." Molly walked out of the room hurriedly.

Anguirus signed something. "What? Sherlock, what did Z just say?" Anguirus rolled her eyes and signed again when Sherlock glanced at her.

"She said, "Sensitive, isn't she?""

John shook his head, "You're just like Sherlock, aren't you?"

"Not quite." Sherlock shut his magnifying glass and slammed billy back into his cubby, "She is incredibly smart, however. Have you figured it out, Z?"

Anguirus looked at Sherlock who glanced pointedly at John. She signed, "Army Doctor. Lady's man, but only dates women about a week at a time. He is judgmental and has high morals, but is not afraid to bend them at times. He was shot in the shoulder, has PTSD, and goes to therapy when he has nightmares."

Sherlock pulled an impressed face, "I take it back, she is very much like me. Well, she missed all of the important things."

Anguirus rolled her eyes, "I'm going home. It's my brother's birthday."

Anguirus walked out of the morgue, listening to John pester Sherlock as to what she was saying. She walked out onto the street and her phone buzzed in her back pocket. It was Harper. Anguirus answered with two taps on the receiver.

"Anguirus," She sounded very stressed, "I know it's about one in the morning but could you possible find a 24 hour supermarket and pick up a cake for Jacob? Once for yes, twice for no."

Anguirus sighed and tapped on the receiver once.

"Thank you so much. I'll pay you back when you get in."


	3. Chapter 3

"Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday dear Jacob! Happy birthday to you!"

It was a rather nice day out and the family had decided to go to the park to celebrate Jacob's birthday. The house had an odd feeling to it at the moment and Harper felt it would be better to take the kids out to relax. All seven kids were there, along with some of Jacob's school friends. Jacob blew out the candles and everyone clapped.

"Okay, raise your hand if you want a slice!"

All hands went up except for Anguirus'. She never ate junk food. After everyone got a slice, it was time for Jacob to open his presents.

"Open mine first!" Charlene shoved a crudely wrapped box in his face.

"Alright, alright!" He laughed.

Everything was happy and perfect that day.

Well, it was.

Anguirus' phone vibrated in her back pocket. It was a text. Anguirus never received texts. Ever.

"_221B Baker Street. Now. - SH_"

Anguirus immediately typed a reply, "_No. Birthday Party_."

"Ah, no way!" Jacob opened the box and took out the cell phone.

"Now, be careful!" Harper warned, "That's the only one you get until you make your own money!"

They shared a hug and Jacob picked up the sack that had Anguirus' presents in there. He looked at her, "I know you gave this to me last night, but I wanted to open it in front of everyone."

Anguirus nodded and smiled at him. He reached in and took at the candy bar and Harper tutted, "If he gets any more sweets, you'll be the one trying to get him into bed on time!"

Jacob took out the Batman mask and rolled his eyes, "What am I? Five?"

Anguirus nodded and a few laughed as Anguirus' phone buzzed again.

"_He has a lifetime of birthdays. You might not. - SH._"

Sighing, Anguirus waited until Jacob opened all of his presents before hugging him goodbye.

"Thanks, Z. Try not to give the police too hard of a time." Jacob thought that Sherlock was a detective for the police force and Anguirus was simply too lazy to correct him.

Anguirus arrived at 221 Baker Street and rung the bell that read 'B'. No one came to the door for a while, so she decided to knock the knocker.

An old woman answered the door, "Yes?"

Anguirus pointed to the doorbell and then to the upstairs.

"Oh! You must be here for Sherlock. Come on in, then."The woman ushered her in, "He must of gotten rid of his bell again, he always does. Says it interrupts his thinking." She let out a giggle as she knocked on the already open door, "Visitor, Sherlock!"

Sherlock glanced up at the door while plucking at his violin's chords, "Yes, thank you, Mrs. Hudson." The old woman left and Sherlock pointed to the chair across from himself with his bow, "Have a seat."

Anguirus plopped down and crossed her legs, waiting for him to speak. "Do you know why Moriarty is interested in you?"

Anguirus shook her head no.

Sherlock put down his violin, "Damn! I don't know either. Unless it has to do with your mysterious training or the scars on your back. Knowing Moriarty, it could be anything." They sat there in silence and Anguirus decided, for the sake of keeping her family protected, she would reveal a little bit.

"I was a part of a Special Forces team for the US Marines. It was Top Secret. But, no one knows that, except for you now."

Sherlock narrowed his eyes, "What did your team do?"

Anguirus tapped the arm of the chair before signing, "I can not say. Please, don't tell anyone."

"Sherlock! They didn't have any more- Oh. Hello again." John Watson came through the door with bags of groceries. "What are you doing here?"

"She was just leaving." Sherlock stood up and Anguirus followed suit. He walked her over to the door and signed, "I won't tell anyone."

Anguirus hoped he'd keep that promise. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

On the way home, Anguirus' phone rang, causing her to roll her eyes. It was an unrecognizable number. She answered it.

"What, you're not going to say hello?" The voice chuckled. It was Jim Moriarty.

"I tried to wait for you to call, but I got bored. Listen, I want to speak to you in person. Well, you know what I mean. Meet me at this address," Moriarty riddled off a street name and some numbers. "Oh, and if you're not here in ten minutes I'm going to have to make a little house call. Bye!"

That was incentive enough for Anguirus. As a soldier, she was taught to look out for her team mates. Her family is her team. She sprinted, taking alleys as short cuts. Five minutes passed and she was standing behind the building. It was abandoned. Anguirus stuck close to the walls as she tried every window to see if there was an open one. No one should ever walk in the front door. She pried open a window on the side of the building and looked inside. It was clear. Climbing in, she walked as quietly as she could. Anguirus heard music coming from an open room on the first floor. Peeking in, she saw Moriarty staring out the window listening to the Bee Gees.

"You can come in, you know." He called out.

Anguirus' face glossed over to a stoic expression and she stepped in, staying close to the door.

"Do you like this song? _Staying Alive_..." He turned off the song and turned towards her.

"Hi!" Moriarty smiled at her, slowly walking forward.

"When I first saw you making a fool of yourself at that awful club, I thought 'Wow. That girl is an idiot.' But, then..." Moriarty stopped a few feet in front of Anguirus, "You looked at me and knew, just knew, that I was up to no good. Then I decided on you. You're the one!" He clapped his hands and smiled at her, chewing his gum obnoxiously.

"What do you mean?" Moriarty stated in a higher pitch than normal, imitating her.

"I MEAN!" He yelled, getting close to her face. Anguirus tightened her muscles, ready to attack if necessary. "That you are going to be my Live-in Ordinary. Although, you're not as ordinary as I'd like you to be." A heavy silence fell over them.

"You know what's interesting, Anguirus?" Moriarty circled her.

She kept tabs on him for any stalling movement.

He stopped in front of her, "You're not going to guess?" He waited a few seconds, mockingly waiting for her to say something. "What's interesting is the fact that when I searched the records for your name, nothing came up but a birth certificate! I find that very interesting."

Moriarty smiled deviously, "Now, I know, you can't wait to get home and pack, but I want you to take a day or two to think about it. Even though I already know the answer is yes." He grinned, "Who can say no to _Mr. Sex_? Now, get going!"

Anguirus backed away from him and turned around walking away quickly.

"Oh, and Anguirus!" The girl paused, waiting for him to speak. "One word of this to Sherlock and I will blow up your family. Ciao!" Moriarty watched the girl leave, scoffing as she went out the window that she came in. How dramatic. She could've used the front door. Moriarty took out his phone and made a call.

"Keep searching." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Anguirus sat in her closet, clutching her dog tags. She had to keep repeating to herself that it wasn't Russia. She was fine. Anguirus needed to forget the past and think of a plan. She couldn't get her head cleared.

Anguirus removed herself from her closet and walked downstairs to the kitchen, grabbing a lemon from the refrigerator.

"Oh, there you are Zill!" Charlene ran into the kitchen with a giant smile on her face, "Do you want to play?"

Anguirus smiled and nodded. She didn't know when she'd be able to play her again.

Anguirus' phone vibrated with a text from Sherlock. "_Come to 221B Baker Street- SH_."

Sighing, Anguirus signed to Charlene that she couldn't play any more.

"But, whhhyy?" Charlene whined, "We never see each other any more!"

Anguirus breathed in and signed, "I'm sorry." Before proceeding to leave.

Anguirus walked onto the steps of Sherlock's home and knocked. The phone in her pocket buzzed again and she took it out. It read:

"_Remember, little monster. Don't tell. - JM_"

The fact that Moriarty had eyes on her right now was unnerving. John opened the door, "Ah, Z. Please come in." Anguirus nodded and walked inside and up the stairs quickly.

"Z." Sherlock nodded a greeting, "Moriarty visited me. He told me not to get in the way. Get in the way of what, exactly?"

Anguirus signed, "I don't know. I just want this all to go away." She idly walked over to Sherlock's desk as he was speaking.

"He seemed to hint that you knew something. Do you... know something?" Anguirus began to tap on the table, thinking.

She signed, "I told you, I don't know. Do you have any fruit?" And went back to tapping on the table, awaiting his answer.

"Uh, yes." John said after a moment of silence. Anguirus tapped a few more times before intruding into their kitchen and opening the refrigerator. There was a decapitated head staring back at her. Ignoring it and being seemingly unphased, she opened a drawer. There was a couple of lemons sitting there with a few apples. Picking up a lemon, she stuck her pocket knife into it and started lapping up the liquids while the boys stared at her with different expressions on their face. Anguirus looked at the time on her phone, noticing that it was around nine.

"Sorry, I have to go." She promptly left slamming the door.

John looked at Sherlock, "She is so... strange."

"And clever." Sherlock smiled, "Morse code."

"Morse code? What?"

"Morse. Code." And he began repeating the taps to himself.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Sorry, honey, I don't know what you're saying!" The new bartender who took Billy's place shouted. Anguirus was getting more and more agitated.

"She wants lime juice, for Christ's sake!" A familiar voice rang from behind her. "Hey, Z!" Anguirus smiled at Dylan and accepted his hug. "How have you been? How's that guy?"

Anguirus used the universal sign for "Fucked up in the head".

"Here you go," The bartender set the glass down on the bar, "That'll be 5 pounds."

"She drinks on the house, mate!" Dylan rolled his eyes, "Well, I have to get back to the table! Just wanted to say hi!" Dylan hugged her once more and promptly left. Anguirus chugged the glass in one swing and left for the dance floor, starting the routine.

"Firecracker!" Dylan yelled extra loudly. Anguirus figured he was drunk.

"Firecracker!" And up on the stage she was boosted.

"_So take me away_."

Hair whips and body rolls and hip bumps and squats.

"_I need your heart_."

The song seemed to be a lot louder than usual. That or Anguirus was absorbing the noise in a much more sensitive state. She was stressed, even if she didn't show it. She was concerned, even if she didn't say it.

Anguirus fell back into the crowd, feeling the tingle of the crowds hands amplified. When she was sat down, she continued dancing, refusing to register anything but the music. She grinded against the people near her, feeling the excitement and fun of each person. Hands gripped Anguirus' hips and she sighed pleasantly, wishing the world could always be like this. Anguirus turned against her partner, snaking her hand up and circling it around the back of their neck. Hands roamed around Anguirus' stomach, holding her close. Grinding against her partner, a mouth came into contact with Anguirus' own. It was a sensual battle that Anguirus did not care for. Lips moved against her own in a lustful manner, dominating her as she gave up and let the stranger's tongue into her mouth. Anguirus turned around, mouths still connected, so she could get better access.

"_I want to kill everybody in the world_."

The hands on her waist tightened painfully and her lip became clenched between two teeth. Pulling back quickly, Anguirus look into the eyes of Jim Moriarty. For a moment, she felt panic. Blinding panic, but then anger. Angrily, Anguirus grabbed the back of Moriarty's skull and slammed her mouth painfully against his...

"_I want to eat your heart_."

... And bit his lip. Causing it to rip and drawing blood. Anguirus then pushed him away from her and she exited the club quickly.

About halfway home she realized the gum she was chewing was not hers.


	4. Chapter 4

Anguirus sat in her closet, where she had been spending most of her time trying to over come the anxiety that gripped her skull. She read the words on her dog tags over and over again. She had found it amusing how they had to put a soldier's gas mask size on it. Well, Anguirus found it amusing when she was seven. Her phone buzzed from it's place on the floor beside her. She had a text from Sherlock. It read:

"_It's not too late. -SH_"

Anguirus ignored it.

Today was going to be about Charlene and Jacob.

Exiting her closet she made a be-line to the living room. Confusingly, there was no one there.

"Where's my family?" A male voice sounded, imitating a woman.

"Well, Anguirus, it seems that you were the only one here that didn't know that little Jacob had a football game."

Anguirus turned around and looked at Moriarty. He was eating an apple with a pocket knife, shoveling small pieces in so he wouldn't disturb the stitches on his lip.

"You know you should really get your addiction to citric acid checked out. It can't be healthy." He said amusingly.

"Now," Moriarty threw the apple core behind him and it landed on the floor, "Let's get going."

A sharp pain exploded from behind Anguirus' head and she fell to the floor, unconscious.

"I said use the needle!" Moriarty sighed dramatically, "Try not to damage my toys!"

Anguirus was awake, but kept quiet, feeling out her surroundings. She had awoken with a strong headache, but that had subsided into a dull throb. Her hands and feet were tied to a chair and there was nothing but silence.

"_This isn't Russia_," She thought to herself, "_Think_."

A heavy metal door opened and Anguirus decided to tough it out and show no fear. Looking up, she saw an angry man with blonde hair charge towards her at a fast pace. When her reach her, his open palm came in contact with her cheek at a fast speed.

"HEY!" Moriarty yelled, "Touch her again, Moran, and I will remove your hand."

"Sorry, boss. I just had to get her back for pushing me off that building."

Anguirus spit blood onto the floor and looked at Moran, challenging him with a deep stare. Slowly, she started to grin, her teeth covered in blood.

"Now, now, little monster," Moriarty tutted, "We're not here to start fights."

He stepped in between Moran and Anguirus. "I know I said a couple of days, but in all fairness, you did give me stitches."

Moriarty started pacing in front of her, but Anguirus was still staring at Moran. She was going to make him so uncomfortable that he will actually become afraid.

"I want to untie you and invite you into my home, I really do. But I have to discuss some things with you first. Like these." Moriarty held up her dog tags.

Anguirus stiffened and stared at them, wishing that she had tucked it into her sports bra so they wouldn't have fallen out.

"United States Marine Corps? That is very impressive. Doesn't seem to be your scene, though." Moriarty walked up close and put the chain around her neck, "It makes it all the more fun searching for your records."

Stepping back, Moriarty clapped his hands, "Moran's going to untie you now! I'm sure you won't try to run away because if you do, your family will _die_."

Moran walked behind Anguirus and undid her restraints. When he reached down to grab her arm, she yanked her elbow up, knocking the air out of him, and straightened her arm out and hitting him in the face as he doubled over.

Moran coughed, "Fucking bitch."

Although, Anguirus didn't try to run. She didn't attempt to attack Moriarty. She wouldn't have even if the snipers weren't aimed at her.

"You are just so precious." Moriarty smiled, "Follow me."

Anguirus got up and walked up to Moriarty with Moran trailing after, grumbling. Moriarty didn't move for a moment, just kept staring at Anguirus while smiling, chewing his gum obnoxiously. A bag flew over Anguirus' head, but instead of causing a huge scene, she stayed still. This was her plan. Plan 'Freak Everyone Out Until Released' was a-go and, to be truthful, she was excited about it. Anguirus could finally act how she wanted and not keep herself in a bottle. Let the fun begin.

"Sorry, not sorry about the whole bag thing. I just don't want you to know your _surroundings_." Moriarty emphasized surroundings by saying it in a higher tone than usual and cracking in the middle. Much like the voice he used when he would imitate Anguirus. A hand connected with her lower back and she was being lead out of the metal doors. The clicking of their shoes on cement reverberated off the walls, telling Anguirus that it was a very long hallway. When it came to a stop, she heard the click of a button and a rush of air. An elevator.

"You're going to love it, Anguirus. It's just your style." Moriarty said quite seriously.

The low scoff was heard coming from Moran's mouth. The elevator stopped and the doors opened into a very musky smelling room. Moriarty pushed her forward and another set of doors were open, filling Anguirus' nostrils with fresh air of the outside world. There were no cars. There were no crickets. There were no birds. It was like all of the animals were afraid of the insane man that had constantly held his hand to her back. Or they were afraid of Anguirus' fate.

"_Don't worry, little birds_," Anguirus thought, "_I'm a soldier_."

Or she was. It's been seven years since she had done anything remotely Military. Their feet scuffled across the damp grass and then stumbled upon more concrete. Another door opened and Anguirus was pulled inside. It smelled of fresh linen and pine. It surprised Anguirus. Moriarty always smelled of expensive, women-repelling cologne and mint gum. This was not in his character. The door slid shut behind her and the bag was pulled off of her head. Anguirus blinked, getting her vision assorted.

"I hope it's to your liking because you'll be here a while. Or maybe not." Moriarty sighed and loosened his tie, walking over to brown leather sofa in the middle of the room, "Moran, you can leave now. Anguirus, make yourself comfortable."

Anguirus looked at Moran and stomped at him. He looked at her before chuckling out the door that they just came in. Anguirus looked around. It was a cabin. A very small one, at that. She was currently standing in the living room behind a brown leather couch. That brown leather couch was situated behind a glass coffee table that had several remotes lined in a row on it's top. That glass coffee table was situated in front of a flat screen television that was drilled into the wooden walls. Anguirus turned to the left and walked into the kitchen and immediately to the refrigerator, opening it. She searched the drawers and was disappointed to find no lemons and no limes. Just a few apples.

"Oh, yeah. I want to see how long you last without killing the inner lining of your stomach." Moriarty called, clicking one of the buttons on one of the remotes.

Anguirus walked back all the way across the living room to the hallway. The first door on the left was a bathroom with a very tiny shower snuffed in one of the corners. Further down on that wall was a closet with doors that folded open, revealing a washer and dryer. The door opposite of that was a bedroom with very boring walls with a boring bed frame and a boring bed-side table with a very boring lamp. Exiting the room and proceeding to the door at the very end of the hall, Anguirus heard Moriarty laugh very loudly. She ignored him and opened the last door. It was a less boring room. Anguirus could tell that it's been lived in for a while. It was Moriarty's own personal chambers. The thought was very amusing Anguirus. Since when did a monster sleep at night?

Anguirus stood in the hallway, unsure what to do. She attempted to keep as much distance between herself and the living room by pressing herself against Moriarty's door. She needed a dark place to sit and think. Anguirus needed to be secluded so she could think of a legitimate plan of action instead of just throwing all human mannerisms out of some stupid metaphorical window. Anguirus was not built for this. The Marines had sculpted her into a ruthless machine, but all that went out the window when she had her break down.

"Anguirus, I'm not going to bite, you know." Moriarty paused, "Well, not hard enough to leave stitches anyway." He chuckled.

Anguirus still didn't move.

"NOW!" Moriarty yelled, causing Anguirus to break out of her little panic-induced trance.

She slowly crept down the short hallway and stared at the maniac on the couch. He was looking intently at the television. There, centered on the screen, was Sherlock and Anguirus. Sherlock's mouth was moving, but noise wasn't coming out. There didn't need to be noise, Anguirus already knew what was being said because she had heard it before. Moriarty was watching a tape that contained Anguirus' last visit to the younger Holmes.

"'Do you have any fruit?'" Moriarty mocked in a high tone before chuckling, "That is so strange. Come sit, Anguirus." He swiveled his head to look at her, "Or should I call you 'Z' like all your new friends?"

Anguirus stared at Moriarty with an uncaring face. That particular face has gotten her into a lot of trouble before. The most recent trouble included scarring. After a moment, Anguirus stepped forward. The only seat in the living room was the couch that Moriarty had decided to sit in the middle of. He had taken off his jacket and tie and undid a few of his buttons on his shirt. He had his arms spanning the length of the couch and a leg crossed lazily over the other. Anguirus decided to sit on the arm of the couch.

Moriarty threw his head back and laughed, "I was wrong. You are _very_ ordinary." He turned his attention back to the screen, "Did you really just eat his fruit? Or did you send him a message?"

Anguirus was a bit surprised that he didn't catch on to the Morse Code. Then again, her back was facing the camera. She furrowed her eyebrows a bit. Where was the camera?

"I don't know if you noticed," Moriarty mumbled suddenly into her ear. Anguirus tensed. She hadn't even noticed him move over.

"I know Sign Language." He suddenly leaned back and patted her once on the back, "So don't be afraid to talk! We are mates now, after all." Moriarty let out a deep chuckle that resounded with a devilish manner.

Anguirus stood up and walked robotically into the kitchen, grabbing an apple from the refrigerator, and taking the biggest bite she could. Turning around, Anguirus was suddenly pinned to the fridge. Moriarty's hands holding up her own as she clutched hard onto the apple. She struggled as to not choke on the apple in her mouth as Moriarty stared into her eyes, his ablaze. He was breathing hard through his nose and Anguirus couldn't figure out why. She kept the uncaring look and Moriarty leaned his head into the crook of her neck, grazing it with his nose.

Trailing up her jawline, Moriarty paused his lips on the shell of her ear, "Who's going to give into the craving first?" He whispered breathlessly. He breathed in and backed up slowly, a happy look on his face, "Well, Night!"

Moriarty made his way across the living room before turning back, "You should take a shower." He said with a crinkled up nose.

Then he slammed his door.

Anguirus tilted her head to the side in contemplation while finishing her apple. What if she were to leave right then? What if she were to walk out the door and find her way back home? Walking over to the only means outside, she crouched down and examined the handle. On the inside, there was a little pad. Anguirus frowned. It was fingerprint activated.

"I don't hear the shower running!" A sing-song voice came from the hallway.

Anguirus stood up and made her way into the bathroom, locking the door. There were no windows, which was understandable. She went up to the mirror above the sink and looked into her reflection. She never felt like she was the hazel-eyed and freckle-covered girl that was always staring back at her. Touching the mirror, Anguirus raised her eyebrows. It was made out of plastic. Moriarty sure did baby-proof this place. Anguirus took off her clothes and turned her back to the mirror to check out her scars. They were vertical lines that went the length of her back, stopping around her hip bones. The Marines had offered to pay for a reconstructive surgery, but what would be the point? Battle scars are made to be proud of. Anguirus itched a scab on her arm and stepped into the hot shower.

Reaching for the shampoo, Anguirus' eye twitched. Moriarty had lime-scented shampoo. "_Prick_." She thought.

After she was clean, she turned off the shower and got out. Anguirus' clothes were no longer strewn around the floor. Her clothes were actually not any where to be seen. Sitting on top of the toilet were brand new clothes. There were black sweat pants, a white t-shirt, and some new undergarments. Anguirus picked up the bra and scowled. It was an actual bra and not a sports bra to mash her chest into place. Anguirus' breasts weren't that large, but they were big enough to be a hassle. She put her clothes on and exited the room, pausing in the hallway. Where should she go? Into that boring room?

She decided that that was for the best.


	5. Chapter 5

It was six in the morning and Anguirus had hardly slept. Like most mornings, she had felt her panic attack coming along. There were no closets in this room. There wasn't even a window. Anguirus had figured that Moriarty wanted her to lose all sense of time, but that wasn't likely to happen. Internal clocks were a godsend and she'd be damned if she never used hers.

Anguirus stood up and walked slowly to her door, opening it slowly and quietly. It was dark throughout the cabin and Anguirus felt her way along the wall towards Moriarty's room. She gently put her hand on the door knob and twisted it. It was dark in the room and Anguirus could make out the sleeping figure of Moriarty underneath a blue blanket. Listening to his soft breathing, Anguirus kept the knob turned as she eased in and closed the door quietly behind her. As Anguirus' vision adjusted to the dark, she scanned the room, finding the closet. With quiet foot falls, she walked over to it, opening it just as quietly as the bedroom door. She stepped in quickly and closed the door behind her.

Anguirus sat down and took off her dog tags, squeezing them in her hands as one would do with a crucifix. Her mind drifted off to her foster family. The Military had paid Harper to take in the 17 year old Anguirus. During the year it took for her to turn 18, she was supposed to have found a job and adjusted to life outside of violence and conspiracies. Instead of that happening, Anguirus became secluded and had receded into herself. When she was 19, Charlene and Jacob came in.

Charlene was only two at the time, Jacob was seven. Their mother had gone to prison for the distribution of illegal drugs. They represented something to Anguirus. They were the point before and after she was forced into the Marines. She elected to help raise Charlene and befriend Jacob.

They probably haven't noticed her absence yet. They'll start to worry around two in the afternoon. They will call the police around seven at night when they find out that Anguirus was not any where to be found. The police will reassure them but won't do a thing about it. Anguirus tried to keep her breath steady. Sherlock will stick to the plan and everything will be alright.

Right?

Anguirus' eyes popped open as a cell phone rang, playing that awful song. She heard Moriarty shuffle around in his sheets before picking up his cell phone.

"Hello?" His voice was extremely irritated. "Oh, General Shipley! What a pleasant surprise!"

Anguirus' eyes widened. General Shipley. General William Shipley of the United States Marines. The air became tense and hard to breathe.

"You haven't found anything? Well, I suggest you find something soon, General, or I will have to start a war. Bye!"

There was a beep and Moriarty shuffled some more. Anguirus supposed that he was getting out of bed, now that he was awake. She heard him shuffle over to his bedroom door and he opened it, exiting the room. Anguirus felt another wave of panic before deciding on a plan. Slowly, she got up and exited the closet. The bedroom was clear of the insane man. She moved quickly to the door and opened it an inch. Moriarty was no where to be seen. Anguirus crept over to her bedroom and opened the door, quickly shutting it behind her. Letting out a sigh of relief and turned around running straight into Moriarty. Anguirus jerked backwards, slamming her back against her door.

Moriarty chuckled, "Good morning! Why were you in my closet of all places? So strange." He tilted his head to the side and scanned over her body. "You look very nice in my clothes."

Moriarty stepped closer to Anguirus, their chests almost touching. He stared at her with a tense look on his face. Anguirus was still clutching her dog tags in her hand as the stress almost penetrated her careless expression. Almost. Moriarty closed in on her, pressing his cheek against hers.

"Excuse me." He whispered as he shoved her roughly to the side. Anguirus caught herself quickly and watched as he wretched open the door and slammed it behind him.

Anguirus started grinning, wondering if the bra and panties were his too.

Stepping out of her room, she gave a disgusted expression, hearing the sound of Moriarty urinating in the bathroom. Anguirus went into the kitchen and started looking in all the cabinets, leaving the doors open as she went. She sighed irritably, realizing that she was too short to see farther from the bottom shelf. Anguirus climbed up on the counter and stood up on her knees, shuffling boxes of pasta and macaroni and cheese around. Moriarty didn't seem like a mac and cheese kind of guy. He was more of a cut-out-my-enemy's-heart-and-sautee-it-in-their-own-blood kind of guy.

Anguirus got down and started opening all of the the cabinets and drawers under the counter. With nothing of interest there, she went to the fridge and opened both sections, pulling out the little drawers. There was nothing. Not a single lemon or lime. Growling, Anguirus picked up an apple and biting into it ruthlessly. She walked into the living room and sat down on the couch, listening to the shower run in the bathroom. After she finished the apple, she threw it over her shoulder behind the couch, letting it hit the floor with a loud 'thump'. She picked up one of the remotes and started inspecting it. Clicking the 'on' button, the television lit up. Anguirus plucked a few more buttons and the channels turned to the regular BBC stations. She picked up another remote and turned it on. Classical music filled the empty space and Anguirus pulled a face. It figures that Moriarty would listen to this. She didn't have a problem with classical music, but it lacked adrenaline. Anguirus turned up the volume until it was loud enough for it to be heard in every inch of the house.

Picking up another remote, Anguirus attempted to press all the buttons at once. She didn't actually succeed, but the channels on the television changed to a black and white image of Sherlock's apartment. Anguirus stood up abruptly and stepped on top of the glass coffee table. Staring at the television screen, Sherlock was talking to John, probably about Moriarty and Anguirus. Anguirus attempted to read his lips, but Sherlock seemed to be mumbling.

The music clicked off, "Did you throw a tantrum?" An amused voice resounded behind her. She ignored him and continued to concentrate on what Sherlock was speaking about. The television was then turned off and Moriarty grabbed Anguirus by her hips, pulling her backwards. Anguirus felt a little panicked as she was falling, but it subsided when she landed on the plush couch. She looked up at the man and saw that he had his Westwood suit on and his hair in it's usual gel casing.

Moriarty looked at her pointedly, "Now, we have _things_ to do little monster. Go get dressed."

Anguirus stared at him with a blank face, refusing to move from the couch.

"Go or I will rip your clothes off for you."

Anguirus stared a moment longer before standing up and slowly walking towards the room that she was sleeping in. There were clothes on her bed and they weren't her usual get-up. It was a dress. With heels. Anguirus looked intently at it before deciding to get it over with. No use in fighting with a maniac. The dress was black and short with a haltered top. There was a long 'V' in the back, making Anguirus' scars very visible. But, thanks to her extremely long hair, most of it was covered. Putting on the heels, she walked out of the room and into the living room where Moriarty was sitting on the couch, her heels clicking on the floor. Moriarty looked over and scanned her quickly before standing up and pulling out his phone. He started typing and Anguirus heard the snap of the camera.

Anguirus narrowed her eyes for a moment, irritated that he felt the need to do that, but stopped when she realized that she didn't want to break her facade.

Moriarty dialed a number and put his phone to his ear. It didn't take long for someone to pick up, "We're waitiiiiing." Click.

Moriarty pocketed the phone and walked slowly over to Anguirus. He walked around her and stopped behind her, moving her hair from behind her back and draping it over her shoulder. Moriarty dragged his finger down the thickest scar and Anguirus refused to even tense at his actions. After he gotten as far as the dress allowed him, he continued walking around and stopped suddenly, crouching down. Moriarty grabbed her leg and put his face extremely close to Anguirus' calf.

"Is that a bullet wound?" He stood up and adjusted his jacket, "That is very bad-ass of you. And a bit sexy."

The sound of a helicopter rang from above and Anguirus looked over to the only door. Just as she did, Moriarty grabbed her arm and she felt a prick in the crook of her elbow. Anguirus looked at him injecting her with a substance. For some reason, she didn't feel panic. Anguirus just let him do what he wanted. She's been doing that her whole life, why would she be different now?

"_Oh yeah_," She thought, "_Because he's probably going to kill me_."

Moriarty stepped back and watched her as she fell face first on to the ground, giving a little chuckle. Moran came in and looked down at the girl.

"Get her, would you? Wouldn't want to be late for our _appointment_."

Anguirus felt light taps on her cheeks, arousing her from her groggy state.

"Anguirus."

What was that?

"Anguirus wake up."

It must've been Harper. Anguirus opened her eyes and blinked a couple of times, a blurry face was staring at her.

"Little Monster!" The blur sang.

Sense came back to her and her vision cleared, showing a grinning Moriarty.

"Time to get up!" He opened the car door of the taxi they were in and grabbed her arm, pulling her out with him.

She stumbled and gripped onto Moriarty's shoulder, surprised by the heels on her feet. Moriarty gave an irritated sigh and hoisted her into a more stable position. Even though Anguirus was properly adjusted, Moriarty kept his arm around her waist, pushing her to walk forward with him. They were in an unrecognizable town at a random restaurant that looked rather fancy. It had to be about one in the afternoon. How long had it taken them to get there?

Moriarty opened the door and motioned for Anguirus to walk forward. Inside of the restraunt was very... white. It had white marble floors and white chairs and tablecloths. There were a few diamond chandeliers hanging dangerously from the ceiling, waiting to impale anybody at the slightest tremor.

Moriarty walked up to the Hostess and smiled, "Hello, reservations for Zamora."

Anguirus jerked her head in his direction. He booked something under her name? That was very stupid of him. But then again, it depends on what his intentions were, if he had any at all. The Hostess started to lead us to a table and Moriarty resumed his hand on Anguirus' back, ushering her towards the table. It was actually quite annoying, not that she'd show it. When they reached the table, there was already a woman sitting there. She had dark hair that was pinned up and an untouched glass of wine. She didn't look to happy to be there, but who ever is when Moriarty is involved?

"Hello, Irene!" Moriarty said in a sing-song voice.

Irene stood up and smiled tightly, "Moriarty. And you are?"

Anguirus regarded her with uncertainty. She didn't look very trustworthy and meeting Moriarty here meant that she must be a criminal.

"Oh, don't mind her. She's just a pet. Sit down!"

Anguirus held back the twitch in her eye and sat down in her chair.

A Waiter came by, "May I take your orders?" Irene rattled off some fancy name of some french food. Probably snails. Moriarty just asked for a glass of water.

"And you, miss?" Anguirus reached up and plucked the man's pen and paper away from him, startling him.

"H-Hey!"

She put her hand up to silence him. Anguirus wrote:

"_One glass of Lemon Juice- no ice, one glass of Lime Juice- no ice, five lemons-to go, five limes-to go, an Apple_."

And handed the pen and paper back to the confused man.

"O-kay. I'll... be back." And off he basically stumbled.

Anguirus turned her attention back to the table to find both Irene and Moriarty staring at her. Irene had that one look on her face that females often give to other females when they're sizing them up. Anguirus didn't know much about the outcome of that look.

Moriarty was looking at her with a bored expression, "Are you done being dramatic?"

Anguirus ignored him and continued to stare unblinkingly at Irene.

"I'm sorry, but who are you?"

It seems that Irene had made a negative opinion of her. It was fine, because Anguirus felt the same way about Irene, so she decided to mess with her a bit before Moriarty finally decided to but in.

"Orange, lemon, school, work, cow, green, parents, clean, finish." Anguirus signed quickly with a straight face.

Moriarty hid a laugh behind a violent cough.

"Is she..._ is she deaf_?" Irene said quietly, which was rather strange thing to do when someone suspects the lack of the ability to hear.

Moriarty nodded, "Yes, she is."

Anguirus twitched her eyebrow. What a change of events. Now she had to pretend she couldn't hear. Anguirus lifted up her fork and began to nonchalantly play with it.

"Oh, wow. Thank goodness, because I thought she had mental retardation."

Moriarty barked out another round of laughter as Anguirus slowly bent the fork to prevent herself from jumping at Irene's throat.

"And her hair needs badly dyed." Anguirus couldn't be mad at that statement because she agreed.

Moriarty looked at Anguirus' head, "She does, doesn't she?" And he placed his arm around the back of Anguirus' chair.

The waiter came by with the food and Anguirus stared at the juices almost desperately.

"And, miss, your to-go bags are up by the hostess." Anguirus smiled and nodded at him as he left.

"Wait a minute..." Irene trailed off.

Anguirus slammed her elbow onto the table causing a huge clatter and gave Irene the finger before chugging her lemon juice and biting into her apple.

"So, let's get down to business!" Moriarty clapped, "I need you to get close to Sherlock again."

Both Irene and Anguirus looked at the insane man.

"Why? If I may ask."

Moriarty smiled a chilling smile, "I need him to stay _off_ of my little monster's trail for a while."

Anguirus panicked a little inside. This was not part of her plan.

"Okay..." Irene trailed.

When it came to Moriarty, Irene never asked why twice. Too many questions could get her killed.

Anguirus drank her lime juice more slowly than usual as she tried to think. Sherlock had said that he would share the plan with someone else with higher power, but has he? Will he before Irene goes and does only God knows what? Sherlock is a man, after all. Well, she really didn't know him very well.

As Anguirus drank the last drops, Moriarty stood up. "Time to go."

Anguirus stood up as well, nodding towards Irene before following Moriarty out.

"Miss!" The hostess held up a bag, "I believe these are yours."

Anguirus took the bag and caught up with Moriarty who had hailed a cab and was sitting it with the door open. She hopped in and shut the door behind her. Anguirus looked at Moriarty after a moment of just sitting there and she found him staring at her with an unidentifiable look in his eye.

He nodded towards the bag, "You lasted almost a day without them. Round's over. You lost." And then he attacked her, smashing his lips against hers.

When a woman is surprised with a kiss, the natural reaction is to kiss back after a few stunned seconds and, being a woman, that's what Anguirus did. Moriarty pressed his body against hers. He freed her mouth and started leaving kisses along her jawline and neck, making her lean her head back against the window. When she did that she felt a prick in her neck and Moriarty pulled away from her, smoothing his hair back as her vision faded.

"Drive."


	6. Chapter 6

Anguirus was really tired. Her head hurt as she buried it into the hard pillow, desperately trying to go back to sleep until the pain subsided. Anguirus rested for a moment, enjoying the soothing fingers that were caressing her long hair.

Wait, What?

Anguirus popped her eyes open and sat up quickly, looking around.

Moriarty raised his eyebrows at her, "Good morning!"

She was on the couch and her head had been resting in the insane man's lap. Anguirus looked over at him and saw that he was no longer in his suit, but in a white t-shirt and plaid pajama pants while drinking some alcoholic beverage. It was a rather strange sight.

Moriarty motioned towards the television with his glass, "It seems Sherlock's doctor is not used to comforting a worried mother."

Anguirus looked at the television. Dr. John Watson was holding his hands up to his face as an angry Harper Maegan slapped him over and over again with her purse. Moriarty reached for a remote and clicked a button, allowing there to be sound.

"_Where is my daughter?! Tell me now!" _

Jacob was over by the entrance of the apartment, his arms holding a scared Charlene who twitched each time the bag made contact with John's body.

"_Miss, please, we're looking for her! We'll find her soon, I promise! Just- Please stop hitting me_!"

Harper huffed and crossed her arms, "_I know Mr. Holmes knows something. It has to do with those-those **eye balls**, doesn't it?!_"

Moriarty chuckled.

"_Jacob..._" Charlene's timid voice sounded through the speakers.

Anguirus stood up quickly and walked up to the television, staring intently at the pixelated girl.

"_I miss her._" She shakily whispered, small tears trailing down her face.

Anguirus stepped back. It felt like someone had just stabbed her in the heart with a frozen dagger.

"_Me too_." Jacob squeezed the girl.

Anguirus' breath hitched and she turned away from the screen. She walked behind the couch and started pacing, unwelcome feelings running through her body.

"_Sheesh_, how sentimental." Moriarty downed the rest of his drink and Anguirus walked up to him from behind behind the couch.

She snatched the remote out of his hand and stood back, chucking it as hard as she could at the television. It's screen shattered and a few sparks spit out as it died. Anguirus walked out of the room and into Moriarty's bedroom, heading straight into his closet.

It was odd, since she was still in the dress, but she didn't care. Taking off her dog tags and holding them in her shaking hands, Anguirus curled into a tight ball and stuffed her head into her knees, trying to control her breathing.

Moriarty looked at the mess that his pet just caused.

"Wowee." He whistled.

This girl required more maintenance than he had originally thought. At first, Moriarty assumed it would be fantastic to have a live-in ordinary who couldn't speak. She wouldn't be able to ask questions or ask strangers for help. But then, she became very interesting. Moriarty had sent people to find out everything they could about her, but nothing came back except for her birth information. She was born in Arizona to two parents who were murdered. Anguirus would've been five at the time. It was funny. The records about the murders never mentioned anything about a little orphan. Moriarty figured that somewhere around that timeline, Anguirus had somehow became property of the US Military. He wasn't sure how, so he had contacted General William Shipley for a little insight. And that was going horribly. Moriarty stood up and walked towards his bedroom.

That little monster was addicting.

The closet door opened and Anguirus looked up at Moriarty with a blank face. Her panic had subsided and she had been staring into the blackness around her mindlessly. There was always a calm in her after an anxiety attack. Moriarty crouched down and Anguirus followed him with her eyes. They stared at each other for a bit before Moriarty opened his mouth.

"If you keep wrecking my things, I'm going to have to_ wring your neck_."

He stood and shut the closet door, entrapping Anguirus once again in darkness. She heard the click of the light switch and the fumbling of Moriarty's blanket a few moments later. It was surprising to Anguirus that he hadn't kicked her out, but everything with Moriarty was confusing. She shamed herself for revealing any type of weakness earlier. Anguirus let out a silent sigh and went to get up when she noticed something.

Moriarty's room had flawless wood flooring, but inside the closet was different. There were little blemishes in all of the wood panels, but one was a bit larger than the rest. Anguirus put her hand on it and realized that it was to make room for a hand to scoop underneath the boards. Anguirus quietly stood up and placed herself on the other side of the closet, putting her hand under the floor boards and gently lifting up. Praying that it wouldn't squeak, Anguirus stuck her foot down into the small dark hole and felt around. Her foot gently ran into a ladder. Placing her feet on the rungs, Anguirus started climbing down, closing the hatch behind her. She reach the floor and turned around, seeing nothing but darkness. She struck her hand out and ran it along the wall until she ran into a box with a switch. Turning on the light, she looked around.

Anguirus was currently standing in a white tiled hallway. There were four doors that lead into a large room that had multiple computer screens, all were black at the moment. Anguirus peeked into the window to the door immediately to the left of her and squinted. There seemed to be rows of shelves holding only God knows what. She walked to the other doors and observed them. One had a lab in it, another file cabinets, and the last seemed to be a gym.

Walking in, Anguirus turned on the light. There were weights and treadmills, jump ropes and dumb bells, but Anguirus wasn't interested in that. She was interested in the punching bag that was calling her name. Anguirus walked up to it and pushed it a bit. It was a rather heavy one. Anguirus decided that if she didn't punch something, then it was more than likely Moriarty's nose that would pay the price. Anguirus walked over to a table and put some tape on to her fingers and hands. She looked down at her dress and sighed, annoyed. Anguirus pulled the dress off so she was standing in Moriarty's black bra and panties. Walking over to the punching bag, she punched it once to get a feel of it before going all out on it. Punching and kicking continuously until she felt like she needed to take a breath. Anguirus stepped back and breathed in deeply.

"Wow, I didn't even know a tiny girl like you could push that thing."

Anguirus stiffened and looked at the person standing in the doorway.

"Why don't you try fighting a man?"

Anguirus resisted the eye-roll as she watched Moran walk over to a mat in the middle of the floor. He took off his jacket and motioned for her to come forward. Anguirus did what she was told and stood in front of Moran, waiting. He positioned himself into a stance and Anguirus followed suit, waiting for his attack. Deciding that waiting was boring, Anguirus thrust her fist out and punch Moran straight in the nose. He stepped back for a moment in surprise and Anguirus thrust her other fist out, hitting him in the face again. Moran seemed to realize that she wasn't kidding and attempted an attack of his own. Anguirus had warmed up, so she was expecting it. What she wasn't expecting, was his other fist that shot out after the other one, hitting her bare stomach as she dodged the other fist. She was very angry. She always had gotten angry if she allowed herself to be hit in a fight.

Moran moved forward aiming to hit her again, but she ducked outside of his arm and punched him across the cheek. As his face was turned from the impact, Anguirus thrusted her knee up while twisting and hit him in his diaphragm. Moran bent over for a moment and Anguirus took this chance to grab the back of his head, pushing it roughly into her incoming knee. A crack resounded the gym and Moran fell to his knees. Anguirus swung behind his crouching frame and put her hand under his chin, the other on the top of his head. Anguirus was ready to lift and twist, essentially killing Moran when a voice spoke up.

"Anguirus, I'd rather you not kill my henchmen. They're very hard to replace." Moriarty was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. It seems he had been there for a while. Anguirus stayed there for a moment, debating on whether to listen to him or not.

"_Anguirus_..." He sounded more serious.

Anguirus let go of Moran and he fell forward on his hands and knees, coughing. Anguirus kicked his side, making him roll over in pain. She got on top of him and punched him hard twice in the face, knocking him out.

Anguirus breathed a sigh and stood up, taking the tape off of her hands, ignoring Moriarty completely as she walked over to the table and put her sweaty tape down. She heard Moriarty walk over to her and stop behind her. Anguirus tensed as he swept all of her hair off of her shoulder and over the other. He trailed his hands down both of her arms and he planted kisses over the scars on her shoulder. Fighting back a shiver, Anguirus remembered what had happened the last time he had kissed her.

Moriarty's lips made contact with the base of Anguirus' neck and she jerked her elbow back, hitting him in the stomach. Moriarty let out an 'oof' and stepped back. Anguirus left him there with a passed out Moran and a discarded dress.

Moriarty straightened up as he watched Anguirus walk out of the gym. Turning around, he looked at Moran. What good is he if he can't fight off a simple 115 pound person? Moriarty walked over to the passed out man and squatted next to him. His nose was broken and he more than likely had a few very loose teeth. Moriarty stood up and walked out of the gym. Moriarty always does what he wants, how he wants, when he wants. But, every time he sees Anguirus, he wants to do very man-like things to her. With her. Moriarty scowled, not liking how it was turning out. Maybe he'd get rid of her.

After he used her, of course. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Anguirus stayed in bed after six o'clock. She was awake, but she never moved. She was thinking about something that she didn't really want to think about, but the thoughts wouldn't leave her mind. The center of the thoughts being: _Is she normal_?

Of course she wasn't normal due to her past, but other women in the Marines seemed to be different. They were... social. They spoke about their significant others and their families. Anguirus would join in, of course, but it got a little awkward when they spoke about... passionate things. Like sex. Anguirus has never had sex before. Anguirus has never even seen anyone naked before. That's why every time Moriarty kissed her she never really cared for it. Never really reacted to it. Anguirus did not understand because it was never shown to her properly. There was a man once who had feelings toward her. She was more than certain that she had feelings for him also, but he had only ever kissed her. Not Moriarty kisses, just little ones.

The only reason Anguirus even started thinking about this was because she had a certain dream last night after she came up from fighting Moran. It involved her... and Moriarty... doing _passionate_ things. It was very awkward and it made Anguirus think. Was she supposed to feel that passion? Was she supposed to be aroused? Anguirus was aroused in the dream, but she never became aroused when she watched movies with similar things going on.

Anguirus sat up. Maybe it was because she was never exposed to pop culture. She was never told that kissing was an intimate thing. She was never informed that touching another person in that way was both glorified and shameful. It was also probably why she didn't feel embarrassed when she walked around in front of two men last night in her underwear. So, Anguirus has thought nothing of it until that dream.

Anguirus stood up and opened the door to her room. Looking left and right, seeing that it was clear of Moriarty, she walked into the bathroom. Looking into the mirror, Anguirus' eyebrows jutted up. It seems that her hair has been dyed. She thought back to when she was forcefully injected yesterday and concluded that Moriarty had done it while she was medically induced. Anguirus noticed that the mirror was actually a medicine cabinet and she opened it. There were two tooth brushes on the bottom shelf, one blue and one pink, along side some toothpaste. Anguiurs' lip twitched up into a scowl. Looking at the next shelf, Anguirus had found two boxes. One with pads and one with tampons.

Well, at least he thought of everything.

Anguirus grabbed the pink toothbrush and squirted some toothpaste on it and scrubbing her teeth clean. As she was brushing, she looked at her exposed stomach in the mirror. There was a large bruise on the right side, directly above the scar where she had her appendix removed when she was thirteen. Rinsing off the toothbrush, Anguirus decided she needed to shower, and in doing so she remembered the lime scented shampoo, causing her to get excited about the fruit that she had taken from the restaurant. Rinsing out her hair, Anguirus stepped out and dried herself with the towel that seems to always be there. Anguirus looked down at the toilet seat and again saw new clothes waiting for her.

It was extremely frustrating. He could be a normal human and put them into the room that she had dubbed 'hers'. Anguirus scoffed, Moriarty? Normal? Never.

She picked up the clean undergarments and put them on. Moriarty had given her a black v-neck with jeans and a belt. They were all men's clothing, so she guessed Moriarty was forcing her to wear his own wardrobe. Nevertheless, Anguirus put them on and waded into the living room, ignoring Moriarty who sat in front of a new television and an awkward feeling settled in the pit of her stomach. She opened up the drawers in the kitchen until she found a knife. Taking it out, she waltzed over to the fridge and threw it open. There, sitting on the bottom shelf of the cooling appliance...

Was her bag of fruits.

Anguirus dug in and found a lemon, pulling it out and stabbing it, licking up the juices. She ate her lemon in silence, surprised that Moriarty hasn't said an annoying word to her yet. Anguirus glanced up at him and saw that he was actually snoozing, his head propped up on his fist. The television wasn't actually on.

Anguirus finished her lemon and walked over to the couch, sitting down at the opposite end. She picked up the remote that turned on the television, and the one that turned it to actual television and not a view into Sherlock's apartment. The show 'Bad Education' was on and Anguirus turned on the captioning as to not awaken the mad man beside her. She started to cut out chunks of an apple with the knife and eating them so the huge crunching of eating it normally wouldn't threaten Moriarty's sleep.

One would think that this was very kind of her, but on the contrary. Anguirus just didn't want to speak with him.

"I wouldn't have to sleep if you didn't go around beating up my man in the _wee_ hours of the night."

Anguirus jumped and her knife slipped, cutting the inside of her thumb. Scowling, she covered the wound with her mouth and sucked on it as she continued to watch the television. The couch shifted as Moriarty moved closer to Anguirus. He gently pulled her hand out of her mouth and looked at her in the eyes as he placed it into his. Moriarty sucked on it a few seconds before taking it out.

Still holding her hand in his own, he spoke, "You have two choices. One, you could train Moran on how to be a better bodyguard or," He glanced down at her lips briefly, "You could take his place as my own,_ personal_, protector." Moriarty leaned closer at each pause and stopped right before he touched his lips to hers.

"And if you never talk to me, I'm going to have to pick for you." He stood up and trudged to his room, "You have the rest of the day to think about it!" And his door slammed shut.

Anguirus frowned at her gyrating pulse. Just because she had one silly dream her body has to go against all of her plans? Anguirus was more than certain that Moriarty felt it through her hand.

Mentally cursing, she got up to throw her apple in the trash and the knife in the sink. Anguirus hopped up on the kitchen counter and swung her feet into the cabinets below, making very loud noises. Part of her own personal plan and not the one she devised with Sherlock, was that she wouldn't talk to him. For now. But, Anguirus figured that 'for now' had to be ended sooner or later.

Apparently sooner.


	7. Chapter 7

Anguirus stood in her sports bra that Moriarty had stolen and latex shorts. In front of her stood a very pissed off Moran and off to the side was Moriarty. He was there simply as a translator. Anguirus figured that Moran would be too stupid to understand what her wild gesturing would mean. Moran was in a wife beater and some sweat pants that were slightly damp because Anguirus forced him to warm up his muscles on the punching bag.

"I don't see why I have to do this. She's just a dumb girl." Moran mumbled.

Anguirus shot her head up to look at him. She quickly punched him in his face.

Moriarty snorted, "_That's_ why."

_ Moriarty_. Moriarty, Moriarty, Moriarty.

Anguirus had decided that making any changes to the plan of action could be detrimental to her escape, so, Moriarty had decided for her. And he decided both. Anguirus was to train Moran to be a clever fighter and to go around to all sorts of places with Moriarty and potentially getting killed while 'protecting' the nut job. He seemed rather pissed off when she refused to speak to him.

Oh well.

"Fuckin' bitch." Anguirus punched him in the stomach.

"All right! I get it! Just don't forget who gave you that bruise."

Anguirus put her hand up and waved at Moriarty to get his attention.

"You have no technique." Moriarty voiced for her. "It's funny to watch you stumble around."

Moran tensed his jaw.

"When you punch, you have to bring your whole body forward to give a harder blow. Like this."

Anguirus motioned for Moran to follow her to the punching bag. She went through the motions slowly so he'd see it bit by bit, and then did it as though she were fighting. Anguirus stood back and motioned Moran forward to try it, but he didn't quite understand what she wanted him to do.

"She wants you to _punch the bag_, idiot." Moriarty sighed and rolled his eyes. Why did he always get the men that were shit?

Moran stood in front of the bag and went into a fighting stance. Clumsily, but forcefully, he thrust the right side of his body out and punched the bag.

"Again." Anguirus signed.

She kept making him do it until he wasn't falling on to the foot, but stepping. Anguirus lead Moran to the mat where they were going to fight.

Getting into the stance, Anguirus signed, "You attack first, act like you're in a real fight."

"As far as I'm concerned, this is one, babycakes."

Moran thrust out his fist with the technique that Anguirus had just taught him and Anguirus ducked, grabbing his thighs and hoisting him off of his feet and over her shoulder. She followed his legs and did a backwards somersault over his head and landed on his chest, putting her arm tightly under his chin.

Moran coughed, "Get her off me!"

Anguirus rolled her eyes and stood up. She motioned for him to stay on the floor and she signed, "If you can't do a crazy back flip, do this."

Anguirus got on her knees by his head and slammed the side of her hand on his Adam's apple and Moran coughed, grabbing his neck and turning to his side. Anguirus quickly stood and hooked her elbow under his chin and jerking up so she wasn't bent over and she began squeezing, cutting off his air supply.

"Anguirus." Moriarty said in an irritated tone.

Anguirus dropped Moran so he could hack and get his air supply back.

"How am I supposed to learn if you keep killing my brain cells?" Moran got up and faced her.

"When you're choking your enemy, you can then twist their neck and kill them. Now, it's your turn. I won't defend myself."

Moriarty cut in,"But if you kill her I will have no remorse in burning your dead body."

Anguirus punched at Moran and he had done the second method that she had taught him. Moran was choking her and she was having a hard time keeping a smile back.

Moriarty had seen her expression and raised his eyebrows. Weird girl.

In all actuality, she just really missed fighting. Moran wasn't letting go, so Anguirus thrust back her elbow into his diaphragm.

"God damn it!"

Anguirus and Moran both rested, catching their breath.

Anguirus signed, "You have two hands. Use the other to hold my arms down. Stupid."

It went on like this for about two hours before Moriarty started getting bored. "_Okay!_ Well, I think it's time for the violence to stop. Go home Moran."

Moran pushed Anguirus' foot off his throat and stood up, exiting the gym. Awkwardness filled the air as the door clicked shut. Anguirus wasn't exactly sure why she felt awkward. She wondered if everyone felt awkwardness at the same time or if it was only the one person mucking up the atmosphere. Moriarty, who was sitting backwards in a his chair, patted the back of it and stood.

Anguirus started walking towards the exit so she could have a shower when Moriarty's hand grabbed her arm. He turned her around fast and shoved her backwards, causing her to knock her head hard against the cement walls. Colors flashed in front of her eyes and Moriarty pulled her face towards his, connecting their lips and smashing his body against hers. Her mind was in a daze and she told herself it was because of the forming goose bump on her head and the dizziness that she wrapped her arms around Moriarty's neck. His mouth moved almost desperately against hers as he gently stroked her sides with his thumbs, his hands gripping her hips roughly. Moriarty pulled back abruptly and stepped away from her, Anguirus' arms falling to her sides. He didn't even look at her as he quickly left the gymnasium.

Anguirus was breathing harder than she had been while fighting Moran. Sitting down on the cold ground, she rested her head against the wall. What would Harper Maegan say to her if she were here?

"_Anguirus, it's fantastic that a boy is finally showing interest, but he is not a very nice boy_." Harper would walk over and sit next to her, placing her arm around her, "_I think that if it was meant to be, then he'll be what you need. What you need is stability and, honey, he is not stable_."

Charlene would skip in saying, "_I think if they like each other then they should be together. Maybe if the bad man was happy he wouldn't be so bad_."

Anguirus imagined Charlene sitting in her lap, humming a random tune that she had made up.

"_I think if he touches you like that again, I'm going to beat him up_." Jacob would say with a tough look.

The ladies would laugh at him and he would cross his arms, "_Besides, this is all part of your plan, right_?"

Anguirus blinked and her family disappeared. The fourteen year old imaginary Jacob was right.

Besides, Anguirus was more than certain that she had no feeling towards Moriarty himself, but the desperation of getting back home.

She stood up and exited the underground facility. Opening the closet quietly, she saw that Moriarty was already in bed. Anguirus exited and took that shower that she promised herself. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A few days had passed and Moriarty had not left his room. Anguirus had thought about checking on him, but she just figured that if he were dead, someone would've been interrogating her.

Anguirus was currently in the kitchen eating a lime and she decided to watch the surveillance on Sherlock and John. Turning on the television, she frowned. That Irene woman was standing in front of Sherlock. Anguirus quickly turned the sound on.

"_I know... that we've had our troubles. But I desperately need help, Sherlock. I have no where else to turn to. **No one** else._"

It seemed that John was out, or Anguirus was sure that he would've been telling Sherlock what a terrible idea it was.

"_Fine. I'll help you, **friend**_."

Anguirus made a face. Sherlock was certainly trying to distinguish a border between romantic and friendship. It was strange to think of Sherlock in a romantic relationship. It was even stranger that the only woman to interest him was a terrible woman like Irene. Anguirus ate some more of her lime as Irene explained her case that involved sex, lies, and blackmail. Anguirus rolled her eyes. Never get involved with a woman who enjoys blackmail. It's terrible and against common morals. Then again, Anguirus should not be the one speaking about morals. Her track record was far from clean. She was rather concerned about how distracted Sherlock would be in the presence of this harlot. Hopefully, John and Sherlock's other 'friend' would be keeping an eye out.

"Hey." Anguirus spun around and looked at Moriarty. He was dressed in his fancy suit and his hair was slicked back, but his expression was terrible. Moriarty looked angry and tired, but his eyes were alight with something unbeknownst to Anguirus.

"We've got somewhere to go. Get your shoes on." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Anguirus and Moriarty had entered the helicopter that had landed in the backyard. Moriarty did not drug Anguirus this time since she was now forcefully under his employment and the job required her to be awake. She had no knowledge of where she was going, all she knew was that she was in a very small space with Moran and a couple of other men and Moriarty. From the scenery out of the windows, Anguirus gathered that Moriarty's cabin was in the mountains.

Moran had been glaring at her the whole time while holding a sniper rifle. Anguirus had a very strong urge to disarm him, but not while on a small aircraft. Moriarty was sitting beside her with his arm grazing her own every few minutes. It sent uncomfortable tingles that made her want to disarm Moran even more, just to get away from it. Moriarty's expression had not changed one bit since the few hours of being in the helicopter. They landed on a very secluded lot and two cars entered as they all piled out. One was a taxi.

Moran and the rest of the gunmen went to the car as Moriarty grabbed her arm and forcefully pulled her into the taxi. Anguirus was a bit angry about the forming bruises on her forearm. The car ride was full of angry tension, most of it was radiating off of Moriarty. After about twenty minutes, Anguirus started recognizing certain things. They were in London. Why were they in London? Anguirus hoped that maybe Moriarty decided that she was too annoying to have around and was going to drop her back off with her family. They arrived in front of a building that had dark bricks and many windows. Moriarty got out and Anguirus quickly followed suit.

"Be on your _toes_." He drawled lazily.

Anguirus raised an eyebrow and followed Moriarty into the building. They were immediately in a long hallway with many doors. Moriarty and Anguirus walked casually through those hallways and up two flights of stairs before the madman stopped in front of an open door. Pausing, he glanced at Anguirus before walking in, she followed suit.

"Hello, Mr. Holmes!"

A tall man stood leaning on an umbrella with a tense look on his face.

"Moriarty."

Anguirus tilted her head to the side. Mr. Holmes? Relation to Sherlock? The chance of two Holmes' in London being invested in Moriarty and not being related were slim to none.

"So, I'm here," Moriarty motioned to himself, "_What do you want_?"

Mr. Holmes pointed his umbrella at Anguirus, "Ms. Zamora. I was just going to ask if she was still in your presence, but it was rather kind of you to bring her."

A flash of understanding burst from Anguirus' eyes. This was the other man that Sherlock spoke about. She suddenly felt suspicious. This wasn't part of the plan. What happened?

"Oh, of course she's here! I am now her employer. Well, actually, it was either she worked for me or die. Guess which one she chose."

Anguirus glanced at Moriarty. She didn't choose shit.

"Why are you so interested? Have a crush, Mycroft?"

Mycroft let out a sarcastic smile, "I have asked you here to give you options. You can return Ms. Zamora to her foster family or I will be forced to have the authorities involved."

Anguirus stared hard at Mycroft. Something wasn't right at all. She needed answers. Anguirus tilted her head and crunched her eyebrows at Mycroft.

He looked back at her, "Are you alright, Ms. Zamora?" Anguirus nodded slowly, confused.

"Well, Mr. Holmes, I don't particularly want to return Ms. Zamora."

They stared hard at each other, "May I ask why?"

Moriarty smiled, "Always so polite. You don't have to be, you know. I'm starting to consider us friends!"

Mycroft frowned, "May I have a word with Ms. Zamora?"

Moriarty pulled a face and backed away from Mycroft with his arms up, "By all means."

Anguirus hesitantly walked closer to Mycroft. He stuck out his hand and placed it over the scab on her arm.

"Would you be able to send some sort of signal? Like a smoke signal?" The look on Mycroft's face told her to shake her head no.

"Then I'm afraid that you will be lost for a while. I'm having my best men work on it." He patted her arm and then retrieved it back to his side.

"Is that all, Mr. Holmes?" Moriarty sighed, bored.

"I suppose so, Moriarty."

"Say hello to your brother and Irene for me! Let's go, Anguirus."

Anguirus stared at Mycroft a few more seconds and twitched her arms a bit. Mycroft glanced at her hands quickly and nodded a goodbye.

"NOW!"

Anguirus closed her eyes briefly before following Moriarty out of the building and into the taxi.

Anguirus felt drained as Mycroft's words ran through her head.

"_Would you be able to send some sort of signal? Like a smoke signal_?"

"_Then I'm afraid that you will be lost for a while_."

Anguirus squeezed her eyes shut.

_Signal_.

_ Lost_.

They arrived back at the cabin and Anguirus immediately made her way to Moriarty's closet. She did what she had always done. Clutching dog tags and breathing heavily.

_Signal lost. Signal lost._

**Signal. Lost. **

The door opened and Anguirus refused to remove her head from her arms to look at the insane man. He had kidnapped her for what? There was no purpose. Moriarty just chose from a crowd.

A hand clasped onto her shoulder and another wrapped itself around her, pulling her into his chest. It was strange and almost pleasant. Like a mother holding a child.

Moriarty held her there for a few minutes and then pulled back. He placed his hands on her cheeks and looked at her eyes. Moriarty gave a little smile and all the sudden he gripped her head tightly and slammed it into the wall of the closet. Lights danced across her vision and she felt Moriarty grab her arm and flick open a knife. Searing pain ran up and down her arm as he dug into it. Anguirus attempted to pull it away, but his grip held tight. She couldn't deliver an attack because he was deliberately at an odd angle. Anguirus let out a little scream as he dug the knife around. Something fell onto the ground and Moriarty took the knife out of her flesh.

Moriarty picked up the blood covered chip from the ground and stared at it. His expression was frightening. He stood up and stomped on the microchip. Moriarty's hair and eyes were wild as looked down at Anguirus.

"You think _you_, of all people, were going to get away with it? Honey, I'm the _best criminal_ IN THE WORLD." He shouted.

"I have signal blockers _surrounding_ this place."

Moriarty turned and threw his pocket knife at the wall, making it stick out as it landed on its blade. He was heaving breaths as he forced himself to calm down.

"Get out."

Anguirus stared at him, scared for her life.

"_GET OUT NOW_!"

Anguirus stumbled to her feet and ran out of Moriarty's bedroom. She opened the bathroom door and quickly grabbed a towel, pressing it to her wound. She ran the tap and stuck the towel under it quickly before cleaning around it. The wound was deep and about two inches long. Way bigger than it needed to be. Moriarty had been furious while digging for that chip.

_Anguirus finished tapping out her message. _

_"I told you, I don't know. Do you have any fruit?" _

_John answered her question that Sherlock had voiced. While John was watching Anguirus slice into her lemon, Sherlock took out his phone and sent a hurried text._

_ John turned to look at Sherlock in confusion and a man came in with an insertion gun. Anguirus stuck out her arm and the man pulled the trigger, making her bite into the lemon from the pain. _

_The man exited as John turned back around to watch her finish her lemon._

_ "Sorry, I have to go."_


	8. Chapter 8

Anguirus had barely moved for a week. She had only left her bed to eat or use the restroom. The pain in her arm had long subsided, but the pain in her mind had been present. Anguirus was sure that it had never left. Her mind's pain had been cultivating ever since she was a young girl. Ever since she found her parents dead. It gotten worse and worse over the years and finally decided to make itself known through daily panic attacks. That week, though. That whole week not an ounce of panic had settled in her chest. She was thinking. She was praying. But to whom? Was there anyone to hear her? Was there anyone to save her?

Anguirus tossed that thought aside. She had to save herself, just like she had always done and always will do. She'll get through this like she had gotten out of Russia. Determination and cleverness. No one came to save her then. Anguirus knew what she had to do to get out and she will do it strategically and precisely. When Anguirus gets out of this, her and Charlene were going to go somewhere safe. Somewhere where there will be no danger. Where they can live normal lives like normal people. Anguirus was in combat mode.

Anguirus' door creaked open and she refused to move a muscle. Her bed dipped as he laid down beside her. His arm went around her waist. She still didn't move.

"I'm sorry... about your arm." He said carelessly, rubbing circles on her hip bone with his thumb, "I just don't want you to go. Not yet." His voice was oddly serious. Anguirus wondered if he was playing a trick.

"It's just... you _screamed_. If you can't speak, how can you scream?"

Anguirus turned in his arms to face him and she placed her lips on Moriarty's. She moved her mouth slowly and sentimentally, pouring emotion into it. Moriarty didn't move for a while and as soon as he started to kiss back, Anguirus released him and turned back around, her back facing him as she continued to stare at the windowless wall. Moriarty's eyes peered at the back of her head for several minutes before he removed himself from the bed and closed Anguirus' door behind him. Anguirus closed her eyes. It was almost over.

Later that day, Anguirus' stomach was singing to the nines. Meaning it was growling really fucking loud.

She got up and walked towards the kitchen. Jim Moriarty was sitting in his usual spot on the couch drinking that mysterious alcohol and Sherlock was talking to John excitedly on the television. Anguirus listened in as she grabbed an apple and a lime.

"_Don't you see, John? We can convince Moriarty to release Z in trade for this_!" Sherlock waved around a manilla folder.

"_No, Sherlock. I don't see how giving out vital information about Z could ever actually help her. I mean, You said yourself that if it ever gets leaked that she would be dead within a few months_!"

Anguirus' blood ran cold as she paused her slicing of the lime. Slowly lifting her head, her eyes clicked with Moriarty's own. He was staring at her with hidden excitement. Her heart dropped to her stomach. Moriarty dug his phone out of his pocket and unlocked it, clicking over the screen. A few seconds later, Sherlock's phone went off through the television speakers. John picked up the phone because it was closest to him and opened the text. His pixelated face dropped and he breathed in sharply before reading:

"_Daddy wants to talk... XOXO. JM._"

Moriarty clicked off the television and hopped up.

"Get ready, Anguirus! We're leaving now!" He walked quickly over to her and grabbed her face, kissing her deeply for a few seconds before letting her go.

"Oh, man. It's Christmas!" He hollered, spreading his arms out with a devilish grin.

The ride to the pool was a rather giddy one on Moriarty's part. For almost a month, nothing had come to light about Anguirus' past. If Sherlock really had what he said, then he will _own_ Anguirus. Moriarty had tried to not let it overcome his brain. He really did. But the woman was like a drug. Moriarty had always loved puzzles and Anguirus was the biggest puzzle he had ever encountered. He will keep her around until she _dies_.

They arrived at the pool before Sherlock so the gunmen could get into position. Moriarty took out his phone and tapped the screen a few times, probably telling Sherlock where they were. Anguirus went over to the far wall and leaned on it, sliding down until she was sitting. Moriarty watched her as he slipped some gum into his mouth before facing forward again. Ten minutes passed and the click of a door was heard along with a couple of pairs of footsteps. Anguirus quickly stood up and walked closer to Moriarty, stopping only a few steps behind him. Sherlock and John entered slowly and stopped as soon as they saw Moriarty and Anguirus. Sherlock stared hard at Moriarty before glancing at Anguirus. She nodded at him in greeting.

"We both know why you're here, Sherlock. Why don't you just hand it over?" Moriarty took slow steps toward the duo.

"How about a trade? Anguirus for this." Sherlock pulled the file out and waved it around.

Moriarty bowed his head and started chuckling. "How about- _no_."

Red dots floated over Sherlock's and John's faces. Anguirus took a few steps forward, but Moriarty grabbed her arm.

"Whoa, there, princess. You wouldn't want to get shot, would you?" He pulled her back and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Moriarty, let her go!" John shouted.

Sherlock quickly held out the file over the water in the pool. The air became tense as everyone stared at the folder in Sherlock's hand.

"Let her go or the file gets ruined."

Moriarty had a calm murderous look on his face, "Drop it and die, Sherlock."

"It's so strange how you would kill me over a few words on some paper." Sherlock narrowed his eyes, letting the words sink into Moriarty's brain.

Blood was rushing through Anguirus' veins and pulsating in her ears. She couldn't take her eyes off that folder. How did he get it? _Where_ did he get it? _Who gave it to him_?

"Come on, Sherlock, hand it over before she passes out." Moriarty rolled his eyes and held out the hand that wasn't clutched to Anguirus' waist.

A few seconds passed before Sherlock answered, "Fine."

"Sherlock!" John hissed.

"Shut up, John."

Sherlock slowly walked forward as the beams from the snipers followed his figure. Sherlock stopped when he was within reaching distance of Moriarty. He slowly stuck out the folder and briefly looked at Anguirus. Her face was that of desperation. She resembled a wild animal trapped in corner. Sherlock stopped his motion. What do animals do when they're scared?

_ They attack_.

Sherlock saw it a second before it happened. Anguirus pulled back her elbow quickly at an upward angle and elbowed Moriarty in his nose.

"Run!" Sherlock shouted.

John, Sherlock, and Anguirus all sprinted forward through the door that the men had entered as bullets were whizzing passed their bodies. They ran out onto the streets of London.

"This way!"

Sherlock ran towards an alleyway with John and Anguirus following. They ran for about five minutes before Sherlock stopped, breathing heavily.

"Z, it's fake." He opened the folder and a bunch of blank paper fell out.

"What? I didn't know it was fake!" John huffed.

"I didn't want to risk it. Here are the things you asked of Mycroft." Sherlock pulled out some clear tape and glue from the inner pocket of his pea coat. Anguirus grabbed the items and tucked them inside her boots, feeling very, very much relieved.

"Now go. Let yourself be caught. Find out as much of Moriarty's web that you can. Be careful."

Sherlock tugged John's arm and they sprinted off again.

Anguirus stood there with dread in her stomach, waiting for Moriarty's men. She could run. She could get away. But she made a promise to Sherlock. This is the _plan_.

A couple minutes later, a parade of footsteps came barreling towards her and she continued staring off into the distance. Her arms roughly grabbed by two men and Moran walked around to the front of her. He stared hard at her before punching her in the face. Anguirus crumpled over and spit the blood out of her mouth. Moran looked down at the blank papers and the folder that was scattered on the damp ground.

"Shit!" He looked around for any sign of Sherlock and John before bending down and collecting the fake file. Anguirus was escorted back to the pool after the two men who had a hold of her arms zip tied her hands together behind her back. Moran was walking ahead of the group. It was like he was awaiting a pat on the head like a good dog. They stopped in front of a bloody-nosed Moriarty who was clutching a handkerchief that was equally as bloody.

"Boss."

"_What_?" Moriarty bitterly stated as he tried to wipe away the blood spots on his suit.

Moran held the folder in Moriarty's line of sight. He slowly looked up before snatching the file out of Moran's hands and opening it. Anger poured into his eyes as he shuffled through the blank pages. Moriarty looked up from the folder and directly at Anguirus. Dropping the folder, he stepped over the falling pages and walked quickly of to the girl, gripping her chin and taking in her split lip and her black eye.

"Who. _Hit_. You."

Anguirus stared at Moriarty with dead eyes.

"WHO HIT YOU?!" He yelled.

One of the men holding Anguirus' arms coughed, "Moran did, sir."

Moriarty let go of Anguirus' face roughly and turned abruptly, punching Moran in the face. It was surprising the amount of strength that he possessed as Anguirus watched Moran fall to the ground. Moriarty turned around again and pulled out a gun, shooting the man who stated Moran's name in the forehead. Blood splattered across Anguirus' face and she didn't even flinch. She didn't even look away from Moriarty's crazed eyes. He didn't look away from her's either for a long time as complete silence fell. She was a bit confused. Sherlock said that Moriarty never killed anyone himself.

He's going crazy.

"I don't like tattle tales. Clean this up."

Moriarty walked over to Anguirus and grabbed her arm, dragging her away from the crime scene and out of the building all together. Anguirus pulled back, making him stop.

"What?" He said irritably.

Anguirus looked pointedly at his hand that was gripping tightly to her arm while pulling back a bit. Moriarty stared at her blood-covered face before letting go. Anguirus bent down and slid her tied hands over her behind and down to the crook in her knees. She fell onto her back and pulled her legs up to her chest to get her hands in front of her. Standing up, Anguirus pulled the zip tie as tight as it could go with her teeth and thrust her elbows back. Her hips separated her wrists and caused the zip tie to break.

"Well, that was amusing." Moriarty grabbed her hand and headed towards the taxi. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next couple of days involved Anguirus watching television and Moriarty constantly working on something or another. This particular day, Anguirus was determined to get to work and to finish this thing quickly. She got up from the couch and headed towards Moriarty's room. The madman himself was away. Anguirus guessed that he might think that she was traumatized by that gunman's death when, on the contrary, she didn't care one bit. She has seen plenty of death in her life that it was almost a normal thing to see a man's brains blown out the back of his head.

Anguirus entered the underground facility and walked over to the door that had shelves filled with things. She opened the door and closed it quickly after entering. Anguirus wasn't going to turn on the light for fear of someone coming to investigate. Her eyes worked pretty well in the dark, thanks to all the night missions she was put on. She dug around in all the boxes and things and found that most of them were filled with stacks of money and had some valuable jewelry in it. Anguirus took a couple of stacks of money and put them in the waist of the pants she was wearing. She exited that room and went next door into the lab. Looking around, Anguirus spied materials that would make bombs. That wasn't at all safe to do right under your home. There was a file cabinet in the corner and Anguirus opened it. Each tab had a country's name on it. Pulling out China's file, she glanced over the words. It had every type of warfare that they were known to have or suspicious of having. Some of them weren't condoned and would cause another war.

Anguirus figured that every file had that type of thing in it.

Anguirus put it up and went over to the shelves in the corner. There were a box of syringes that were still in their clinical wrappers. She picked up a couple of those and put them in her pockets. Anguirus looked at the rows of labeled bottles and picked up a couple of 'general anesthesia'. She pulled the bottles forward so it would look like it hadn't been touched before leaving the room.

"What are you doing?"

Anguirus turned around and looked at Moran, his black eye very prominent. She started signing a bunch of things and he rolled his eyes.

"Listen, I get that you're Moriarty's little 'pet', but that doesn't mean you can poke your nose around in everything. Get out of here."

Anguirus held up her hands and turned around, heading towards the latter.

"Wait!"

Anguirus turned around looked at Moran impatiently.

"Have you gained weight?"

Anguirus' jaw dropped in fake disbelief. She flipped him off before climbing up the latter and exiting Moriarty's closet.

"What are you doing?"

Anguirus looked at the relaxed Moriarty with an uncaring face before walking out of his room and into her own. She quickly got onto her knees and took the money out of her pants, shoving it behind the headboard. She put the bottles and syringes inside her pillow case. There weren't many hiding places in her room, but she was sure that it was alright. Anguirus stood up and exited her room and ran into the chest of Moriarty. She didn't back away and looked up at him. He was chewing gum and had a very strange look in his eyes.

"I got you a present."

Anguirus continued to stare at him with a blank face like she always had.

"You'll get to see it tomorrow."

Moriarty reached past her and shut her bedroom door, forcing her to be trapped between Moriarty and the door. He slid a hand behind her neck and the other lowly around her waist. His hand twisted itself into her hair as he grazed his nose against her jaw and neck. Moriarty breathed in before leaving light kisses on her shoulder and neck. He stopped his lips underneath her ear for a moment, as if testing something. Moriarty opened his mouth gently and started sucking on the spot. Anguirus gasped quietly and raised her arms around his middle, gripping onto his shirt. Moriarty seemed to enjoy her reaction as he licked and bit the spot roughly. Anguirus moaned and closed her eyes. Moriarty's body went rigid and he pulled away from her quickly, walking abruptly into his room.

Anguirus controlled her breathing as she stared at his room door.

There was that arousal again. It was a pest.

Anguirus wiped the spit off her neck and walked back into her room.


	9. Chapter 9

It was around four thirty in the morning when her shoulder was shaken.

"Anguiruuuus!" Moriarty sung.

Anguirus swatted his hand away and turned her back towards him.

"Anguirus, it's present time. Get up!"

She still didn't move.

"GET UP NOW!"

Anguirus bolted up and stared intensely at Moriarty who just smiled.

"Come along!"

He grabbed her hand and dragged her up, making her stumble. Moriarty lead Anguirus to the door that opened to the outside and he put his hand on the handle, letting it read his thumb print before sliding it open. It was dark and freezing and Anguirus didn't have any shoes on like the madman did. Moriarty grabbed her hand once again and pulled her across the damp grass and into the wilted shed. There was an elevator waiting for them and a sense of deja vu washed over her.

In the elevator, Moriarty was humming with a little smile on his face. Anguirus' eyes slid down his neck and took in the look of his build under the white v-neck shirt he was wearing. She glanced back at his face briefly before turning her head to the front of abruptly as Moriarty chuckled from having catching her admiring his physique. The elevator dinged and Moriarty dragged her down the long tiled hallway. They entered through a set of metal doors.

First, Anguirus recognized the room. It was the room she was in when she first arrived here. Second, Anguirus recognized the man that was hanging by his wrists from the ceiling. Anguirus gasped and Moriarty quickly held a rag of chloroform over her nose and mouth. Her vision began to fade.

Anguirus twitched.

She heard screaming.

She lazily opened her eyes and blinked away the blur.

"Anguirus! Glad you could join us!"

She lifted her head and found that her body was tied a pipe that was sticking out of the ground with a gag in her mouth. She looked up at Moriarty who was smiling at her.

"Anguirus, I would like you to meet General William Shipley, a good friend of mine." His face twisted sarcastically, "Oh, _wait_. He's _your_ good friend. Now, why would I think differently?"

Moriarty snapped his fingers like a light bulb just went of in his head, "Oh yeah! It's because the General here told me that HE DIDN'T KNOW YOU!" He yelled as he lashed a familiar looking device at the General's back, making him cry out in pain.

Anguirus shut her eyes tightly and breathed deeply.

"Anguirus, honey,_ no_."

Footsteps approached her and a gloved hand patted her cheek gently.

"Open your eyes."

Anguirus did as she was told and her eyes locked on the thing that had caused her so much pain.

"Oh, yeah. I'm not _stupid_, I know what causes scars like that. I figured that if you were in the military and had those crazy scars then, obviously, you were tortured. By The Cat O' Nine Tails! Look, I even added little spiky balls to the ends. Just like they did to you."

Moriarty stood up from his crouched position and walked back over to the General who was muttering prayers under his breath. Moriarty pulled his arm back and then flung it forward, whipping the old man with it.

"I'm going to keep doing this until you tell me every little thing about Anguirus!"

It continued for hours. Hours filled with screams and the crack of torture. The General was begging for help, but she couldn't get free. Tears had already ran down and dried out on Anguirus' cheeks. Moriarty had gone even more insane than he already was. Anguirus had somehow, unbeknownst to her, pushed him off the edge of sanity. One that he was already dangling off of. Maybe she didn't provide him with enough entertainment. Maybe she provided too much.

Maybe... Maybe Moriarty was stupid.

He was a stupid fool for becoming obsessed with someone that wasn't the type of person that he needed. Moriarty needed people like Sherlock and Mycroft who would keep treating him like the spoiled brat that he was. Anguirus was _never_ going to give Moriarty the satisfaction. A man like that will get what he deserves and she'd be damned if she wasn't the one to give it.

"Okay, I'll tell you!" General Shipley sobbed, "I'll tell you everything."

Anguirus was almost relieved. She didn't care anymore. Moriarty could stick her head on a plate and give it to the highest bidder. It didn't matter.

"_Okay_... okay," Moriarty's eyes were alight as he dropped the torture device and stepped in front of the man who had basically raised her.

"Go on, then!"

"I was her neighbor... when her parents were killed, I took her. She was incredibly smart for a little girl. She knew algebra by the age of _six_." The General sobbed again.

"Keep talking!" Moriarty sung.

"Anguirus' physical ability was off the charts. She was too good for the Marines. We had to create a special task force just for her. The team had to go and eliminate people in other governments that were causing... problems. She killed someone for the first time at the age of eleven." He took a breath, "But there was something wrong with Anguirus."

The woman topic tightened her hands into fists.

"What was wrong with my little monster?"

"That's just it," He chuckled dryly, "She was a _monster_. No emotion. No care. We taught her not to feel anything in the Marines but we always do anyway. She didn't. She was sick. Twisted. Always asked when the next mission was."

Moriarty looked at the woman on the floor who had watery eyes. It was very hard to believe. She had always showed no emotion on her face, but it was always in her eyes.

"So we came up with a plan," He gasped, "To humanize her. We put a man on her team. Jason Abley. We paid him to get close to her. But he got too close. The stupid idiot fell in love with her and threatened to expose secrets if we didn't discharge her."

Moriarty's eyes never left Anguirus.

"We ordered her to kill him and she did. She still didn't feel anything about doing it. She claimed to love him too and she could just pull the trigger on him!"

Anguirus started trying to break free from her ropes, causing loud noises, trying to get the General to stop talking.

"SHUT UP!" Moriarty screamed at her.

"Go on, General."

"Anguirus malfunctioned somewhere in her head. She went rogue and started killing soldiers. For _18 hours_ she went on a killing spree. Killing people that she claimed were friends. And then she just stopped. We couldn't kill her... I couldn't kill her." The General took a breath, "So we paid that foster care woman to take care of her for as long as Anguirus would live there and for any trouble she would cause her."

An unsettling silence spread between them.

"Why can't she speak?" Moriarty asked.

"What do you mean?" The General struggled to look up at Moriarty, "Of course she can speak."

Moriarty looked over to the crying woman, mixed emotions flowing in his mind.

"You know," Moriarty's voice sounded with an eerie chill, "You shouldn't sell someone out."

Moriarty took out his gun and shot the General in the head.

Anguirus' vision turned to black as she slumped over. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Anguirus' head felt heavy and groggy as she pried her eyes open. Darkness met her as she blinked to clear her vision. The ceiling of her bedroom stared back at her. For a moment, she thought she was back at the foster home and that it all was just a really bad dream, but she recognized the wood to be that of her room at Moriarty's cabin.

The urge to sob was strong in her chest, but she pushed it back and shut her eyes tight, breathing out slowly. Anguirus tried to recover her memory, but it was a giant blank. All she knew was that her opinion of Moriarty was different. Now instead of the words 'Mastermind, smart, dangerous,' she thought, 'insane, spontaneous, killer'.

"Anguirus."

Her bones chilled and her breathing labored. Why did that happen? It didn't used to happen.

"Look at me."

Anguirus lazily opened her eyes and hesitantly looked over at Moriarty who was sitting in a chair beside her bed. His hair was a mess and his shirt was wrinkled. He had stubble along his jaw and his eyes were the darkest they had ever been. Her head burst with the missing memories and she gasped, shutting her eyes tight again and covering them with her shaking hands. Strong fingers gripped hers lightly and the bed dented as he sat down next to her. Moriarty gently pried her hands away from her face and he placed a palm on her cheek, wiping at the tear that dripped out of her eye.

"Anguirus, I know it was a bit crazy of me... to do that to General Shipley."

Anguirus opened her eyes and looked at the madman. She saw the reflection of herself in his eyes. She looked manic. She felt manic.

Worst of all is that she saw herself behind his eyes as well. Anguirus herself was on the brink of insanity. General Shipley had raised her. Took care of her. Cleaned her boo-boos. And then he could just... call her a monster? Disconnect from the child he had raised? General Shipley had had other children, yes, but she always thought that he treated her the same.

Realization settled into her pores as she thought about it more and more. He didn't force his other children into the Military. He didn't teach them things that had only related to combat. While he was teaching his son to throw a football, he was telling her how to shoot to kill. Anguirus let out a breath and reached her hand up to cup Moriarty's cheek like he was doing to her. Moriarty half-smiled.

"I just needed to know, is all. But now that I know, you're more _confusing_ than before."

Anguirus sat up and continued staring at Moriarty's face. He looked back and she could see the question form on his face.

"Did you really love that Jason guy?"

Anguirus put a little more distance between them so that she could properly take Moriarty in. Cautiously, Anguirus shook her head 'no'.

Moriarty raised his other hand to her face and rubbed his thumbs over her freckled cheeks.

"I love _you_." She mouthed.

Moriarty gripped her face a little harder, "If you did, you would say it. Out loud."

Moriarty stood up and walked over to the foot of her bed, staring down at her with an alarming intensity.

"I_ know_ you can. The General, who claimed to have known you your _whole life_, said you can."

Anguirus followed his pacing form with her eyes, calculating. He was a very large threat now and she was prepared to protect her life to the fullest.

Moriarty stopped walking and leaned onto the foot of the bed, "I just want to hear you say something." He said quietly.

Moriarty lifted his bent head and looked into her eyes.

"_Say it_."

Anguirus was scared, more so than she has ever been. Say it? Say what? That she loved him?

Did she have a choice?

Anguirus slowly opened her mouth, prepared to utter the words. Moriarty straightened and walked quickly to her side of the bed, getting down on to his knees and stared at her intently, waiting for her to say it. Moriarty knew that all of his logic and thinking has gone out of the window. Anguirus was always nagging at him in the back of his head. He thought that, maybe, if he knew her story that it'd go away. That'd he'd get bored. But then the General had to go and say _that_. It was like dangling a meat hook in front of a starving fish. It refreshed Moriarty's mind into a new cycle of interest. He still believed that he was going to kill her. Get rid of her, like he had planned this whole time. It didn't matter what kind of sick disease had taken over his mind, Anguirus wasn't going to stay.

Anguirus pushed air out of her lungs and tensed the muscles in her throat.

Nothing.

No sound.

She had tried and tried as Moriarty became angry. Why wasn't it working?

Moriarty stood up and knocked the chair that he had been occupying over, leaving the room with a slam of the door.

Anguirus stared at the closed door as her face hardened.

It'll be over soon.


	10. Chapter 10

It had been a couple of weeks since Moriarty and Anguirus had began ignoring each other. He didn't even leave clothes for her after she was done taking her showers. If it was a normal person, she wouldn't have cared. But this was Moriarty. This was the epitome of insane. Was he even a man? Human? Anguirus doubted it. Jim Moriarty was an animal. A rabid animal.

He needed to be put down.

Anguirus held a kitchen knife in her hand as she carved at the wood flooring in her bedroom. Due to the extreme game of 'Cold Shoulder', she had not been any where near Moriarty's closet. Or even his room, for that matter. Kitchen and bathroom, that's it. She had ran out of sour fruits and it was beginning to drive her insane. Anguirus looked down at the thing that she had carved into the floor. There were a bunch of little rectangles connected together by a thin line. She racked her brain for a reason as to why she drew this and after a moment, it clicked.

The computers.

Anguirus put down the knife and stood up, walking out of her room and into the hallway. She heard the shower running so she quickly went inside Moriarty's room and into the closet. Opening up the hatch, Anguirus climbed down the latter and hit the lights, checking all the rooms to make sure that there wasn't a Moran hiding anywhere. She slowly walked into the large opening where the computers were. Anguirus looked around. There was one other door to the far right that looked like it took a key-card. That didn't matter, her eye was on the prize. She walked up to the computer and clicked a button on the keyboard.

"_**Password**_:"

Anguirus mentally groaned. She should've known. She thought for a moment, deciding that it couldn't be a random string of letters and numbers. Moriarty wasn't built that way. He liked games. He was basically a human Loki. Anguirus rolled her eyes as she typed an obvious answer, just to get it out of the way.

"_**Password**_: _Sherlock_"

**Incorrect**.

Good. Now that that was done, she could dig deeper. Anguirus was certain that she only had about two or three tries left, but it didn't bother her. She was doing this all for Sherlock, anyway. She didn't care if she extracted any files.

"**_Password_**: _Staying Alive_"

**Incorrect**.

Anguirus blew out a raspberry as she typed the next one:

"_**Password**_:_ Little Monster_"

** Incorrect**.

She frowned and thought about it. Anguirus knew nothing of his personal life except that he was an obsessive freak. She stopped tapping her finger on the table and looked down at the keyboard. Crouching, she looked for the keys that had more wear and tear.

'G' and 'O'. That's it. The rest all looked the same.

Anguirus placed a hand over her eyes as she thought about the combination of words that it could possibly be. One word stuck out in her mind and it was a wild shot in the dark, but what else was there?

"_**Password**_: _Godzilla_"

**Welcome**.

Anguirus rose her eyebrows. That was insanely silly, but she guessed it made sense in a poetic sort of way. In the movie, Godzilla _did_ tear Anguirus apart rather viciously.

The screens came on and Anguirus squinted. They were all security cameras. There was the one in Sherlock's apartment, one in a very homey looking living room with an old couple sitting on a couch together, there was one in the living room in the cabin. One of the screens was split up into four sections of street views where people were walking, going about their day without knowing that Anguirus' hazel eyes were staring at them.

Anguirus looked at another screen and her face fell. There were children running around a living room, but in a corner sat little Charlene. Moriarty placed a camera in her foster home. Rage built up inside her as she backed away from the computers. Charlene looked so sad. So alone. Before Anguirus left, Charlene was friends with all of the foster children, but that didn't look like the case now. It was like they were avoiding her like the plague. Why? There was nothing wrong with Charlene. Charlene _needed_ friends to take her mind off of Anguirus. Didn't anyone know that?

Anguirus blinked and looked closer to the screen. The little girl didn't look like Charlene any more.

She looked like Anguirus when she was seven. Anguirus stared longer as the little girl in the screen slowly looked up at the camera and smiled. Her teeth covered in blood.

Anguirus gasped and backed up, panicking as she picked up the chair that was tucked under the desk and chucked it hard at the screens. He had no right to spy on any of these people. He had no right to spy on her family. She watched with pleasure as the screens fizzled and died out.

"Anguirus, what did I _say_... about breaking my things?"

She spun around and looked at Moriarty. His face was way too serious for her liking.

"I said that I'm going to Wring. Your. Neck."

Moriarty started moving forward slowly, his eyes turning a dark shade of crazy. If that was even a thing.

Anguirus stepped out and started to circle around Moriarty, him following suit.

"I've had it with you, little monster. Play time is over."

Moriarty took a vicious step forward and Anguirus turned and fled. She didn't know why she didn't want to fight him, but it probably had to do with the fact that she wanted to live. Anguirus climbed up the latter hurriedly as it shook from Moriarty trying to catch her ankle. She ran out of Moriarty's closet and into the hallway. She now knew the reason why the cabin was so small. No hiding places. She went into her room as the noise of Moriarty's closet door being slammed open resounded. Anguirus pushed herself against the door as Moriarty began slamming into it with his shoulder.

"Little pig, little pig, let me in!" He growled as he rammed his shoulder into it once more before stopping.

Adrenaline was running through Anguirus' veins and she could hear her blood pumping in her ears. She slowly backed away from the door, wanting to lay down and go to sleep. Possibly forever.

A yell was heard as Moriarty splintered the door with his foot and he charged in. Anguirus panicked as he descended upon her. She couldn't hit him and it scared her. Moriarty raised his hands and grabbed her face, bringing it to his. His lips rubbed against her own as he backed her up and pushed her onto her bed. Clothes went flying overhead and Moriarty began kissing her all over, slowly making his way back up to her mouth. He kissed her lips deeply as he pushed roughly inside her.

Anguirus stared at the sleeping Moriarty, taking in his face. Even in his sleep he looked troubled.

Anguirus removed the needle from his vein and placed it on the bed side table. She got up quickly and put her clothes back on. She walked over to the bed and lifted the blanket and sheet off of the sleeping man, taking the sheet and placing the blanket back over him, tucking him in nicely. Anguirus filled up another syringe full of sedatives and held it in her hand, along with the sheet before leaving the room and heading for Moriarty's. She went down the ladder and looked through the windows of each room, making sure it was clear. She entered the lab and went straight to the file cabinet. Anguirus laid out the sheet and threw the files onto it.

After she had collected all of them, she gathered up the edges of the sheet, making it into a sack. She exited the lab and went across the hall to the room that she's never had a chance to explore. Anguirus walked over to a file cabinet and opened it, finding employment records. That would probably be important to Sherlock.

She threw as many as she could into the sheet and she turned around when the door opened behind her. Moran stepped in and looked at her and then at all the files on the ground. He made a move for his gun as Anguirus sprinted at him. She slid between his legs and quickly stood up, hopping on to his back before he could face her. Anguirus jammed the needle into his neck and squeezed as Moran stumbled backwards and slammed her into the wall opposite of the file room. Anguirus let go of him and jumped down when he leaned forward. He turned around clumsily and punched towards her, missing completely. Anguirus pulled back her fist and punched his nose as hard as possible. Moran fell to his back and was out cold. She dragged him into the room so he was out of sight in case there were other gunmen walking around.

Anguirus went and collected her bag of files before climbing up out of the underground facility. She entered her room and saw that Moriarty hadn't moved from the spot that he was in. She reached behind the headboard and pulled out the money, as well as the tape and glue that Sherlock had given her. Putting on gloves that she had taken from Moriarty's room, Anguirus pulled off a piece of tape and grabbed Moriarty's hand, pressing the tape against against his thumb. She held it up to the light and noted that it had a perfect print. Anguirus went into the kitchen and got a bowl from the cupboard before going back into her room. She squirted some of the clear-dry glue into the bowl and placed the piece of tape in it. As it dried, Anguirus put the money into the sack, as well as a couple of apples. Grabbing the piece of tape, she gently peeled it away from the glue. The glue had the print set into its surface.

Anguirus grabbed the sack and tied it over her shoulder so it could hang across her body for easy traveling. Looking down at Moriarty, she leaned down and lightly kissed his cheek before leaving the room.

Anguirus wasn't going to miss him.

She pressed the glue against the finger print identifier and it recognized her as Moriarty. Opening the door, she discarded the slab of glue and made her way into the woods that was surrounding the cabin.


	11. Chapter 11

Anguirus had to have been running and walking for at least five hours straight. She sat down and leaned against a tree, taking an apple out of her sack. Moriarty probably was up by now, sending people out to get her. Or maybe he'd let her run. Anguirus scoffed. That' would never happen. No matter how much Anguirus ran, Moriarty would get her and more than likely chop her head off and hang it above his mantel.

Moran's folder caught her eye and she took out the apple and she began reading it as she munched on her treat.

Her face paled and the apple slid out of her hand.

"_**Jobs**: _

_Joseph Zamora- 1995_

_Sarah Zamora- 1995_

_**Employer**:_

_ General William Shipley_"

Anger swelled in Anguirus' chest as she dropped the file and stood up, a new plan forming in her mind.

Charlene woke up with the urge to use the bathroom. Harper said that she was too big to wet the bed and that no matter how tired she was, she had to use the toilet. She lifted the covers off of herself and put her feet onto the cold wooden floor. Grumpily, Charlene rubbed her eyes free of the dry goop and walked passed Zill's room.

Charlene paused by the door when she heard a rustle. Zill hadn't been home for almost two months. Charlene stepped away from the door and looked down. There was light coming from the crack and projecting onto the floor. Every once in a while, a shadow would pass. Charlene swallowed the fear in her throat as she raised her hand to the door knob, twisting it quietly and pushing it open.

Zill was standing there, putting her gun into the waist of her jeans. Charlene frowned, confused.

"Zill?" She croaked.

Zill turned and looked at Charlene, surprised.

"What happened? Are you back?"

Zill walked quickly over to her and kneeled onto the ground in front of her.

"You can't tell Harper you saw me." She signed.

"But why? You're back, right?"

Zill's eyes started watering, alarming Charlene.

"What's happening?"

"I can't stay. I have to leave." Zill signed.

"Buy why? I missed you!" Charlene hugged Zill's neck. She really had missed Zill with almost all of her heart. Zill was her only friend besides Jacob. All of the other kids were mean to her. Zill pushed her away, making her frown.

"I can't ever come back." Zill signed.

"But, why?" Charlene whimpered.

"I love you with all my heart. I'll see you again someday. Tell Jacob I love him. I'll miss you so much."

Zill brought Charlene into her chest and hugged her tightly. Charlene squeezed as hard as she could before Zill pushed her away again and kissed her cheek. Charlene watched as Zill stood up and climbed out her window.

Charlene let the tears run down her cheeks as she shut off Zill's light and closed the door, forgetting about her bladder to head back to her room. She would do as Zill says and not tell Harper about her, but she couldn't say the same for Jacob. Charlene climbed into her bed and hugged her stuffed dog to her chest, letting its fur soak up her tears.

Anguirus had given the files to Sherlock in trade for a secret relocation and a certain phone number. She stood on the rooftop of the education center where she had her first private encounter with Moriarty. Although, she was sure that it wasn't all that private. Moriarty always had people. Staring at the street below, she held out her phone that had been abandoned for weeks. Bringing up the texting page, she typed slowly, her thumb hovering over the 'send' button.

Anguirus quickly pressed it and sat against the chimney that was opposite of the door that lead out on to the roof, waiting.

She had spent two days in the wilderness, forming a plan. Anguirus had thought of so many ways to do what she needed to do, but settled on a rather simple one. A call to Mycroft ensured that no one will ever find out where he was taking her. He claimed that even he didn't know, but Anguirus knows a lie when she hears one. She couldn't bring herself to take Charlene, even if it burned her inside. Charlene needs to stay with her brother. Anguirus wouldn't have been able to take both of them. Charlene wouldn't have asked too many questions, but Jacob would ooze them. He would have resented her for taking him away from the life that he had came to love. Anguirus knew that feeling all too well.

Ten minutes passed and the door opened. Anguirus watched Moran as he stepped out first, Moriarty following suit. She should've known that Moriarty would come, it was foreseeable. But she didn't text Moriarty. She texted Moran.

"_Come see me. XOXO. -Anguirus_" Is what it said.

She slowly stood up and looked nowhere else but Moran. Moriarty was filling the air with rage and confusion, but he stayed silent. It was surprising that he didn't remember reading about the hit on her family in Moran's file, but Moran was probably some sort of old friend. Moriarty probably didn't even look inside that file. Anguirus didn't even feel bad about the General's death any more. She even slightly wished that she had been the one to get rid of him.

"What do you want?" Moran asked, his voice leaking confusion.

Anguirus took two steps forward and Moran's hand shot up to his belt. She tilted her head as she glanced down at that hand. The hand that pulled the trigger that fired the bullets into her parents' heads as they were sleeping. Anguirus felt psychotic. Like she could do anything.

So she did.

Anguirus reached under her jacket and pulled out her service pistol with quick agility and pulled the trigger. Moran's face still held confusion and shock as blood trickled down into his eyes.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!" Moriarty screamed as he watched Moran fall onto his back.

Anguirus took a few more steps forward to get a better look at the dead man, but Moriarty pulled out his own gun.

"ANSWER ME!"

Anguirus looked at Moriarty and sadness filled her eyes. Poor man. She could read his sad little life on his face. His arm faltered and she took careful steps toward him. She placed her hand over his shaking one and gently brought the gun down away from anyone's person. Moriarty dropped his gun and took her face into his hands, kissing her lips firmly before breaking away.

"Why did you do that?" He breathed.

Anguirus hugged him with one arm and brought her mouth close to his ear.

"I don't speak to people with low intelligence." She hissed.

** BAM!**

Moriarty twitched and Anguirus lowered her gun from his navel, still holding him close.

"I _am_ a monster."

Anguirus let go of him. The disbelief in his eyes as stared hard into Anguirus' uncaring ones seemed to amuse her.

Moriarty fell backwards next to the dead Moran and police sirens were heard. Feet stomped up the stairs and onto the rooftop. Lestrade looked at her then at the two bodies on the ground.

"_Jesus Christ. Get Sherlock_!" ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

EPILOGUE

Anguirus walked into her apartment from a hard day of work. She worked as a bartender in a tiny little bar that was trying to make it big in the city of Las Vegas. She really enjoyed the patrons that came in. Their stories were always amusing. People would come in and order a glass with what little money they haven't gambled away. The music was good, too. No more electronic music filled her ears. Instead, it was classic rock and roll. It made her insides happy.

Anguirus sat down the mail that was gathered into her hands onto her glass coffee table and she walked into the kitchen to get a glass of lime juice. It reminded her of London. Of Harper, Charlene, and Jacob. It had been a year since she was last in London and she often wondered how the kids were. How Charlene was handling being without her and how Jacob was doing in school.

Anguirus walked back into her living room while sipping her drink. Sitting down, she turned on the television to some cartoons as she dug through her mail. Bills, bills, and... what was this? It was a blank off-white envelope. Turning it over in her hands, she stared at the strange wax seal. Anguirus peeled it open and carefully took it out, unfolding the paper.

Her mouth opened in surprise as the paper slipped out of her hands, fluttering to the floor.

"_I'll be seeing you._"


End file.
